The Pentagon
by GravityFalls Dragon
Summary: Welcome to The Pentagon, The story revolves around Dipper, Pacifica and others dealing with both everyday problems and extraordinary problems, there's lots of Shippings and more. (No Pinecest) (Not just Romance and Humor)
1. Dipper

Chapter 1: Dipper

It was a beautiful day in Gravity falls, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Soos was wiping the front porch. Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel were relaxing on the roof of the mystery shack, but suddenly, during their moment of rest, Stan calls them down to the living room. The kids when down and saw their Grunkle siting in his favorite chair, sipping beer and watching TV. Stan turned to Mabel and Dipper and said:

"Alright, you both need to go get me some stuff from the market."

"Why can't you go? You're the one with the car." Dipper said.

"Yeah, come on Stan." Mabel added.

"If you kids do it, I'll give you 10 bucks each. And I can't go, these tourists aren't going to rip themselves off." He replied as he adjusted the Sasscrotch's head.

"Fine, what are we getting?" Asked Mabel.

"A car battery, a six pack of beer and some nails." He said as he took a step back to see if the head was on straight.

"Stan, no one's going to let Mabel and I buy beer, we're not 18 till the end of Summer and legally it's 21!" Dipper said

"Fine, get everything except the beer." Said Stan as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but can we take the kart." Dipper asked.

"Sure, why not. Here's some cash." He said while handing them over some money. So Mabel went straight to the kart while Dipper when upstairs to get his hat. He put it on and ran down to the kart and drove into town.

The two go in town and parked the kart. Mabel grabbed the bags from the boot while Dipper was reattaching his shoelaces. Then, the two went straight to the market. The store wasn't very full, there were only four other people besides Mabel and Dipper, and it was Thomas as the cashier and two parents with their 1 year old.

"Okay, first we need nails." Mabel said.

"That should be in the hardware area." Dipper said. So they made their way to the hardware zone, got the nails and started looking for the car battery.

"Where that hell are we going to find a car battery?" Asked Dipper. And just then, there was sign saying 'Car batteries, 50% Off! in the gardening area'.

"Well that was unexpected. And why would the car batteries be in the gardening area?" Dipper said.

"Who cares, lets go!" Mabel shouted. They looked at the two different types of car batteries, but they didn't know which one to get.

"You think he wants the experience one?" Asked Mabel. Dipper looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. Then he spoke:

"It's for Stan, what the hell do you think?" She didn't say anything else and grabbed the budget one. So they got the two thinks that Stan needed, loaded it into the kart and started driving off. But on the way back, at the corner of Dipper's eye, he caught a glimpse of a girl. He had never seen her before. She had long black hair and was wearing a blue skirt with a white t-shirt. But before Dipper could see her face, he drove the cart into a tree.

"Dipper, do you need glasses or something." Mabel said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating." He replied. Mabel looked in the same direction Dipper was looking at before crashed and asked:

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." He replied hesitatly with a forced smile. 'My god Dipper, why do you always lie about these things!?' Mabel thought.

"I don't believe you. Every time you say that it's nothing, it's always something, so tell me." She said. Dipper stood his ground, he didn't give any information to Mabel.

"What do i have to tell you? I said it's nothing." He said. Mabel gave up, she knew that at one point he would tell her, so she rolled her eyes and decided to put it aside for the time being.

"Fine, then lets go! We're wasting time!" She shouted cheerfully while pointing in front of her. So Dipper got the kart out of the tree's way and started driving the kart back home. On the whole ride back, the twins didn't talk to each other. They were both lost in thought. 'I wonder who that girl was?' Dipper thought, while Mabel was thinking: 'What color sweater should I do for waddles?' Once they got home, Dipper unloaded the kart and put the stuff on the kitchen table. He then went up to his room and laid on his bed with his head facing the ceiling. He took off his hat and started running his hands through his hair.

"I guess Ferguson was right, I do jump from girl to girl." Dipper said out loud. 'Why me, and not anyone else. Why do I get attracted to girls so easily.' But no matter how much Dipper thought, he couldn't figure it out. 'I thought that I had more mental strength than that! If this keeps up, I'm going to have a repeat of what happened with Wendy. But it seems that i get interested by any girl I happen to see. What next? Will I develope some sort of feelings of Pacifica? Ha, I doubt it." He thought to himself in a sarcastic voice. At that moment he heard the door to the attic open, it was Mabel.

"Hey bro, why are you up here? Its sunny outside." She asked.

"I was just thinking to myself." Dipper replied.

"Then come down and play with me and waddles." So Dipper got up from his bed and went downstairs. 'I need to see that girl again.' Once Dipper got downstairs, he looked out the window and saw Mabel dancing with waddles on the outdoor table. He laughed to himself and walked outside.

"There you are Dipper." Said Mabel

"Sorry that i don't come outside earlier."

"Thats ok, now come and play hide and seek with me and waddles." Just then Mabel grabbed waddles and moved he's mouth:

"Yeah Dipper, come play."

"Sorry Mabel, i gotta take care of something before."

"what do you need to do? I can help you." Dipper blushed and said:

"I have to do this myself." and Dipper started walking away.

"Do you think we should spy on him?" said Mabel. And waddles replied with an "oink."

"Then let's go!" She said, so she grabbed waddles and went to spy on Dipper.

End of Chapter 1: Dipper


	2. Victoria

Chapter 2: Victoria

Awhile later, Dipper arrived in town. He was looking around town searching for her. But no luck. 'Where is she?' He thought. Then he realized that when he first saw her, she sitting on the town bench. So he made his way to the town bench, but not far behind him, Mabel was following him from the shadows. 'Where the hell is he going?' She thought. Not long after, Dipper got to the town bench. He saw someone sitting on the bench, it was the girl from before. He couldn't get a good look at her because she was reading a book. Dipper read the title, it said: 'Secret letters from 0 to 10.' It was a book he had never read before. After a few seconds of deep breaths, Dipper had the courage to go talk to her, so he approached her slowly, sat next to her and he tried saying hello.

"Ah...hi." Said Dipper awkwardly.

"Ah hello there, i'm Victoria. What's your name?" The girl said with a smile as she put her book down.

"I'm...Dipper, Dipper...Pines." replied Dipper with an awkward smile. He face was so sweaty that his hat was started to slide off his head. He quickly readjusted his hat. 'What the hell should I say now!?' Dipper started to panic.

"Thats a nice name." Said Victoria with a smile.

"Well i think Victoria is a better name than Dipper." He said while blushing, meanwhile he was thinking: 'Did I really just say that, wow, I should be nominated for most forced compliment ever.' But just then, there was a voice from a distance. It was the voice of a young man around the age of 16. He was saying:

"Victoire! Victorie! T'es où? Victoire!" (Victoria! Victoria, where are you? Victoria!)

"Sorry, i have to go Dipper. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?" Victoria said while blushing.

"Sure, that sounds great. Cya tomorrow. But do we meet up here?" replied Dipper.

"Yep, Bye" said the girl while leaving. 'Wow.' He thought. 'She's so amazing. Wait, was the person who was calling out speaking French? Wow, French people in Gravity Falls, now that's a first. ' And just then, Mabel jumped out of the bushes behind him.

"OMG! You got a thing for that girl, don't you?" She yelled.

"WAHH! Mabel, why are you spying on me?" Said Dipper angrily.

"Well you are my brother, i must take care of you. So do you like that girl?"

"Please be quiet and sure, let's say I'm interested in Victoria." Replied Dipper.

"Are you gonna tell her yourself, or do I have to remind you of what happened with Wendy?" Asked Mabel.

"Of course i'm gonna tell her, but not yet. And you don't need to remind me of the Wendy thing." Dipper tried thinking back to what happened between him and Wendy, but it was so embarrassing that he couldn't. 'Although it was horrible, I never talk Mabel the true ending. Because I don't want to be a charity case. I don't want Mabel to think of me as a emotionally fragile teen.' He thought as he thought back to what happened with Wendy.

"So what you are gonna do now? I'm going home." Said Mabel. Dipper snapped out of his own world and replied:

"I think i'm gonna stay in town for a little while longer."

"Okay, then see ya in a bit." She said while walking back home. Dipper didn't say anything and started to walk around town. 'I can't wait to see Victoria again.' thought Dipper while looking at the shops. At that moment, a familiar voice snapped Dipper out of his mind. The mysterious person was standing behind him. They said:

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A nerdy boy walking the streets. Well I will say, you're a lot taller than when you were here 5 years ago." Dipper identified that voice instantly, smiled and said:

"Still acting all high and mighty are we? you haven't changed a bit." He turned around and saw Pacifica. She hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her, she was a little taller, but not by much. She was wearing a pink top, a pair of short-shorts and she had her hair all let down.

"Well, why would i have to change?" She said while flicking her hair back.

"So how are you?" Asked Dipper.

"Rich as always, why are you asking?" 'Oh god, how has your ego stayed so inflated?' Dipper thought.

"I wanted to make polite conversation." He replied. Pacifica smiled for a brief second, then went back to her serious face and said:

"Well i gotta get back home, plus if I'm around you any longer than I have to, I'm going to have to get a mirror, cause looking at you for too long hurts my eyes. So caught ya later."

"Yeah whatever, I still say it was fun catching up with you, even though you're worse than hugging a cactus. See ya." replied Dipper. And as their started walking in their opposite directions, Pacifica turned around, looked at Dipper and smiled. As he was walking home, Dipper was briefly thinking about his discussion with Pacifica. 'She's so damn annoying! But something did seem different, like she was totally disgusted to see me. Also I did catch her briefly smile, wait! Was she happy to see me or was it just a random fluke?'

* * *

Once home, Dipper went to the kitchen and made himself a snack. Then he went up stairs to his room, jumped onto his bed, got out journal N°3 and started reading. But he couldn't read properly, he had to much on his mind. 'Why the hell can't i concentrate?' He didn't know why but, he put the journal away and laid on his bed, face to the ceiling, hands behind his head and he closed his eyes to think. 'Ok, let's see why i can't concentrate.' So he thought, and thought, and thought. But he still didn't know what was wrong in his mind, so he turned to the last solution, he asked Mabel for help understand why he can't concentrate.

"Ok, Dipper. Tell me everything that happened today and tell me how you felt during those moments." She said.

"Well first we went to the Market."

"Yeah, go on"

"And then there was Victoria."

"Mhmm and how did you feel Dipper?" Mabel said as if she were a real psychiatrist.

"My stomach felt weird and my heart rate went up quickly, and if you say that i'm in love with her, you don't need to tell me cause I know that already."

"Ok Dipper, gosh. But what happened after Victoria, cause you said you were gonna stay in town for a bit longer."

"Well after that i ran into Pacifica."

"WWHHAAATTT! You ran into Pacifica and you tell me that last! That should have been the first thing you told me when you walked through the door! You're such a retard! "She said angrily.

"Can we just continue?" Asked Dipper.

"Fine, whatever. So what happened next?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we talked for a bit."

"How did you feel when you were talking to that bitch." Mabel said as she accentuated the bitch.

"Don't call her a bitch. But i felt different then when i saw her in the past. For some reason I felt happier to see her. And it was easier to talk to her, even though it was annoying, she's got so much ego." Mabel rolled her eyes and said:

"Yeah, she'll always have a powerful ego! That won't change no matter what! I can tell in her eyes."

"Maybe, but when I saw her, something in changed about her. She felt a lot more happy, plus she was sending me this good vibe." Dipper explained.

"OH NO!" Said Mabel in terror.

"What, what is it?"

"I forgot Waddles outside! I'll be back in a minute, i have to get Waddles." Mabel started running down the stairs to get Waddles, meanwhile Dipper closed his eyes and fell asleep pretty quickly.

End of Chapter 2: Victoria


	3. Diana

Chapter 3 Diana.

The next day, Dipper woke up, got dressed and went straight outside to check the letter box, cause he wanted to see if the comic book he ordered had arrived. But there was not a comic book, but a letter for Dipper. It was a golden letter with black writing saying: 'for Dipper'. So he grabbed the letter and went back upstairs, he sat on his bed, open the letter carefully and started reading it. After he finished reading, he jumped up, grabbed a bag, put in one of Mabel's skirts, lipstick and hair extensions. Then he started running downstairs. But he was stopped by Soos and Mabel before getting out the door:

"Dude come check this out, me and Mabel found some sciencey thing and we don't know what it is, so can you come have a look?"

"Yeah Dipper, we need your help. Please." Added Mabel.

"Sorry guys, not today. I got something quite important to do. Maybe later." replied Dipper while walking away from the shack. Soos looked over at Mabel with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey Mabel, why didn't Dipper come to check the sciencey thing out, i thought he liked those kinds of things?" He asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out." Said Mabel.

"So we are gonna be like spys? I want a code name, i'm gonna be called Cool dude." Soos said.

"And i'll be called Fab Sweater, but let's start following him before he gets away." Said Mabel getting in to the cart.

"Good idea Fab Sweater." Said Soos while driving the cart. As Dipper walked around town with the letter in his hand, he ran into a familiar face:

"Hey Dipper, its me Old man McGucket." He hadn't changed much, he still had the same dirty look.

"Hey McGucket, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, me and my raccoon wife are thinking of having kids." The second Dipper heard the words 'raccoon wife' followed by 'kids' he carved up his ears, turned away and said:

"Well it was nice talking to you, but i don't want my childhood destroyed. So cya."

"Ok then, bye Dipper." After escaping McGucket, Dipper made his way to the Northwest mansion. Once he arrived at the mansion, he went into a bush and change clothing. Once done, he came out of the bush dressed up like a girl. He went up the main gate, took a deep breath and pressed on the buzzer. Just moments later, a man replied saying:

"This is the Northwest mansion, your talking to Hank the butler and who might you be?" Dipper cleared his throat and said in a girly voice:

"Hello, i'm Diana. I'm one of Pacifica's friends."

"Ok, i'll call Pacifica down, but please come in." He replied. At that moment the gates opened, Dipper walked up to the Door and opened it. In the distance, Mabel and Soos were watching him, trying to see what him was up to. Dipper entered the house and saw was massive it was, it hadn't changed for the last time he was there. The floors was made from the finest oak wood, there were beautiful paintings everywhere, a few potted plants and a gigantic staircase that spit into two different way at the middle. He looked over at the stairs and he saw Pacifica walking down them, she was wearing a blue dress with her hair in a bun.

"Look mistresse, your friend Diana has arrived." Said Hank with a smile. Pacifica look at "Diana" puzzled, but Dipper winks at her and she understands start away.

"Oh Diana, i'm glad you could make it." Said Pacifica while hugging Dipper. Dipper had a radiant smile on his face. After the hug, Preston came out of the bureau and saw Diana, he went downstairs to greet the guest.

"So you're one of my Pacifica's friends?" He asked. Dipper start to hesitate, he took a deep breath and answer the question.

"Yes sir, I'm friends with your daughter."

"Well I welcome you to our little summer house. I hope it's to your liking, if you have any problems or questions, just call for Hank, he will take care of your every need." Dipper was about to say something but Pacifica cut him off by asking:

"So Father, may my friend and I go up stairs?"

"Of course, but remember you have horse riding practice at 6pm."

"Yes father." So Pacifica and Dipper went up stairs to Pacifica's room. Once in her room, Pacifica locked the door. She went to lay down on her down.

"It's ok now, i'm glad you came." Said Pacifica.

"No prob, but why did you ask me here? Wouldn't be easier to meet up in town?" Asked Dipper.

"Well, i'm not allowed to see you, nor talk to you. So i asked you to dress up." She replied.

"Why aren't you allowed to see me?"

"Because they see you as a lower class person and because of the party incident."

"So you not allowed to see me cause i'm not on the same social level as you? And cause of the party? Thats stupid. Wait, if that why you're were acting mean back when we were in town?" Said Dipper

"Yeah It was, in case someone heard us talking. Anyway I have something to talk about with you." Said Pacifica. Dipper walk over to Pacifica, sat next to her and said with a smile.

"Tell me, i'm listening." But before Pacifica could say anything, someone knocked on the door. It was Hank.

"Mistresse Pacifica, it's 6pm. You've got horse riding. And it's time for your friend to leave the mansion, it's your father's request. I'm sorry but you know how strict his orders can be." Dipper quickly adjusted his skirt while Pacifica opened the door.

"Yes Hank, I'm going now. Come on Diana." Dipper walked up to Preston and said:

"Goodbye Sir, you can tell Mr Northwest I had a great time." Hank was a little shocked, no one has called him 'sir' for the past 8 years working for the Northwests. But it did put a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you did Diana. Please come back whenever you like." He replied.

"Well, I better be going. Bye Pacifica." Pacifica replied with a hand wave.

End of chapter 3: Diana


	4. Ernest

Chapter 4 Ernest

Once Dipper got out of the mansion, he changed cloths as quickly as possible and started walking home. But on his way back, Mabel and Soos came out of the bushes with the kart. They parked in front of Dipper to stop him in his tracks.

"Mason Pines, why were you at the Northwests!?" Yelled Mabel.

"Yeah dude, what were you doing over there? Have you become their butler or something?" Soos asked.

"What no, of course not! If you must know, I had to talk to Pacifica." Replied Dipper.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Cause i know that you would've stopped me." He replied.

"Of course i would have stopped you, Pacifica's my rival, I don't want you anywhere near her."

"You can't tell me what to do, and just because she's your rival, it doesn't mean i can't be her friend! Are you really so stubborn that wouldn't even let me hang out with her?" Said Dipper, his face was red with rage. Mabel went silent, her eyes were filled up with tears, Soos wrapped his arms around her, turned to Dipper and said:

"That's no cool dude, you shouldn't make your sister cry." But Mabel turn to Dipper and calmly said:

"Your right, she can still be your friend. I'm sorry Dipper." Tears started running down her face. Dipper went up to her, gave her a hug and said.

"You don't need to apologize Mabel." She wiped the tears off her face and thanked Dipper.

"So Dipper, where are you going now? You want to come with me and Soos?" Asked Mabel.

"I'm going to the bookshop, i want to see if they got any new science fiction books."

"Ok, I guess we'll see you back that the shack later." Dipper replied with a nod. Later that day, at the book shop. Dipper was looking through the Sci Fi section and he finds a book, but not just any book, the last book of the series that he's reading and it was the last one on the shelf.

"I found it, the last book of the series." He went to grab it, but someone else grabbed the book at the same time.

"Oops sorry, you can have it." Said Dipper handing the book over to him.

"That's nice of you, thanks." Replied the boy. Dipper looked at the boy, he was dressed in a tailored suit, white shirt, red tie and a handkerchief. The boy looked off, he looked like he was hiding something from the world and carefully choice which words to let out of his mouth. Dipper put it behind him and asked:

"So what's your name?"

"I am Ernest and what's your name?"

"I'm Dipper." Suddenly Ernest scratched his head. 'Dipper, where have I heard that name before? Wasn't she talking about him yesterday?'

"So how long have you been in Gravity Falls?" Asked Dipper.

"This is my second day here, we're not going to be here long." Replied Ernest.

"We?" Asked Dipper.

"My friend and I. She's gone to meet with a friend that she met the other day right now." And just then Dipper remembered that he was going to meet up with Victoria today. So he jumped up and said:

"Sorry Ernest, i have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Dipper while running out the door.

"Bye Dipper." 'Hmm Dipper, i swear i've heard that name before.' Thought Ernest. Dipper ran through the town trying to get to the bench in time. luckily he knew a short cut, so he got there in time. And he saw Victoria sitting there on the bench reading a book. she was wearing a red top and black skirt. Dipper walked up to her and said:

"Hey Victoria." She looked up from her book, shut it and replied:

"Hey Dipper, come sit." Dipper sat next to her and smiled.

"So how've you been?" Asked Dipper.

"Good actually, I went to see the Gravity Falls waterfall. It was beautiful. How about you?"

"I'm good, but i didn't do much today. So What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, i'm going to see this place called The Mystery Shack." Said Victoria while fixing her hair.

"Cool, cause i'm staying there this summer, because it belongs to my grunkle."

"So you can give me and my friend a private tour? And what's a grunkle?" Asked Victoria with a smile.

"Yeah of course and a grunkle is a mix of the words great and uncle." She giggled and said:

"I've never heard that word. We don't really learn the fused words at my school. " Victoria looked at her watch, it was 7pm.

"I'm really sorry Dipper, but it's 7pm and i have to get home in time."

"No worries, i'll see you tomorrow." Replied Dipper.

"Bye Dipper."

"See ya Victoria." As Dipper made his way home, he heard a noise from behind him. Dipper turned around and tried to find where the noise was coming from. From the bush next to him, something jumped out. More like someone, it was Mabel once again.

"Seriously, you got to stop doing that, you're getting on my nerves." Said Dipper.

"I know, but who was the guy you were talking back at the bookstore?" Asked Mabel. Dipper thought back, and remembered the name of the boy.

"His name is Ernest." He said. Mabel jumped up with glee, clapping her hands, there was so much joy on Mabel's face.

"I love that name!" She exclaimed. Dipper rolled his eyes and said:

"So you found your new crush of the week."

"No way, i'm going love him forever."

"But Mabel his just going to be in Gravity Falls for about a week." Mabel flicked her hair back and said:

"Don't worry, in four days, he'll be mine." Dipper started thinking about Ernest, he realized something was off about him. 'I don't know how, and I don't know why, but something about him rubs me the wrong way.' Dipper adjusted his hat and said:

"Well we need to get home first."

"Your right." Replied Mabel. And the two twins started running to The Mystery Shack.

End of chapter 4: Ernest


	5. Mabel

Chapter 5: Mabel

The next day, Mabel got up very early to make breakfast for the family. She went down to the kitchen, made eggs with glitter, toast with stickers and a jug of Mabel juice. While she was cooking, she thought about Ernest and all the things she was going to do with him. It brought a smile to her face. And just then, Stan walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning Mabel." Said Stan.

"Good morning Stan, I made breakfast. do you want some Mabel jucie?" Asked Mabel.

"No." Said Stan in disgust.

"Well then, more for me." She replied while pouring herself a glass.

"Hey Mabel, where's Dipper?" Asked Stan.

"Still sleeping." She said.

"I guess that makes sense, he is a growing teen."

"That's why I made breakfast, cause he needs to grow a little more." Mabel proclaimed.

"Ah Mabel, I think if anyone eats or drinks whatever you make will stop them from growing and besides, Dipper's already very tall, if he grows anymore, he'll be taller than me, and I don't want that." Stan said.

"Can you both be quiet, I can hear you from the attic." Said Dipper while walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Dipper, want some Mabel juice?" Asked Mabel.

"No thanks." Replied Dipper.

"Stan." Said Dipper. Stan turned and looked at Dipper.

"I can't believe i'm going to ask this, but can you make more Creatures for the Mystery Shack tour?" Asked Dipper.

"I can, but I want to know why. Is it maybe because the exhibits aren't realistic enough for you?" Replied Stan.

"I got a friend coming to the Mystery Shack and i want to show her around." Said Dipper.

"Oh a _her_? So you want more exhibits all for a girl." Said Stan while scratching his chin.

"So can you help?" Asked Dipper.

"Just tell me her name and promise that you will do whatever I say for all of today, then I'll go make more creatures." Stan Said while a massive grin.

"I promise." Said Dipper Mabel shot up and said:

"It's Victoria, isn't it?"

"Mabel! I was going to tel him a fake name!" Shouted Dipper.

"Oh Victoria is it? Wow, fancy name. Anyway that's not important, the important thing is today's going to be so much fun." Said Stan laughing and walking away. Later that day, Dipper was getting dressed up for Victoria, up in his room, when suddenly, Mabel came in.

"So how are you going to do this?" Asked Mabel.

"Just talking, no plan, just go for it. I learned that from Tyrone. And you should dress up, I want Victoria to have a good impression of me." Replied Dipper.

"Fine, i'll go change. But you owe me." Said Mabel. Once Dipper was done, he want down stairs to see how Stan was going. He went up to the 'Workroom' door and knocked.

"Stan, it's Dipper. Can i come in?" Asked Dipper. Stan Replied with a laugh.

"Don't come in, i want it to be a surprise." Just then, Soos walked out of the workroom with a photo of Dipper, a hammer, some DVDs and a power cable. Dipper and Soos looked at each other in the eyes, then Dipper asked Soos:

"Can you tell me what you and Stan are working on?"

"Sorry Dude, I promised Stan that i wouldn't tell you." Replied Soos.

"Can you at least tell me something about it?" Asked Dipper.

"I can tell you this. What ever you do dude, don't go to the attic in between 3 and 4pm." Said Soos.

"Why not?" Asked Dipper.

"Dude, just don't, trust me." Replied Soos.

"Okay, i trust you." Said Dipper.

"Good, and dude. Are there any burrito bites left?" Asked Soos.

"Ah, i don't think so. Mabel properly had them all." Replied Dipper.

"Then it's a sad day for the handy man." Said Soos while walking away. 'I wonder what's going to happen at 3pm in the attic.' Thought Dipper.

It was 2pm and Victoria's tour bus just arrived at the shack. Dipper went to the bathroom and checked his hair, then went to the door, ready to answer. Mabel came walking down the stairs and saw Dipper standing at the door like a dog waiting for his master.

"Dipper, why are you standing at the door?" Asked Mabel.

"I want to be the one to answer the door when Victoria arrives." Replied Dipper.

"Why can't i answer the door, do you think in going to embarrass you?" Asked Mabel.

"No i don't think you're going to embarrass me, i know you're going to embarrass me." Said Dipper.

"Why don't you trust me Dipper?" Said Mabel. Dipper didn't reply and stayed at the door.

"Fine then, stay there. Cause that's the wrong door anyway." Said Mabel while running to the tourist side of the house. Dipper realized that Mabel was right, so he started running to the tourist side of the house so that he could be the first to greet Victoria. But he was to late, Mabel got there in a heart beat and was already talking to Victoria.

"Hey Victoria." Said Dipper while walking over to her.

"Ah, hey Dipper, how are you?" Asked Victoria.

"Good and you?"

"I'm great."

"So you want to start the private tour?" Asked Dipper.

"Not yet, i'm waiting on a friend." She replied. A few seconds later, a boy walked into the Mystery shack.

"There you are. You were taking forever." Said Victoria.

"Sorry, i was distracted by a goat." Replied the boy. He looked over at Dipper and called out his name.

"Hey Dipper, i didn't know you were here." Dipper looked at the boy and realized it was... Ernest.

"Ernest! Hey! Yeah, this my Grunkle's place. How are you?" Said Dipper. Mabel looked at Ernest, smiled and said:

"Hi, i'm Mabel, the cutest girl in Gravity Falls." Ernest looked at Mabel with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, that's nice." He said trying not to hurt her feelings. Mabel was about to say something when she was cut off by Victoria. "Ok, now we can start the tour."

"Yep, now let's go." Said Dipper. As they started walking to the tour zone, Stan watched them walk away. 'This is going to be fun!' He thought.

End of Chatper 5: Mabel


	6. Stan

Chapter 6: Stan

So Dipper and Mabel showed Victoria and Ernest around. They saw the two headed wolf chicken, the photo of a horse riding another horse, rock that looks like a face rock, the six pack o'lope, and of course the sascrotch. And every time that they saw a creature, Ernest would make a remark about it saying:

"How the hell is that possible!?" or "That's impossible!" Dipper never replied to him, but on the other hand, Mabel answer him straight away saying:

"But it's amazing!" or "Nature is weird." At one point, Stan started putting up a sign saying: "New Attraction at the Mystery shack. Open from 3pm till 4pm." it led to the attic. Stan saw the kids and said.

"Hey kids, you should go check out the new attraction upstairs, I'm sure that you all will like it."

"We will, but not now." Replied Ernest.

"Suit yourself." Said Stan. After looking at everything in the shack, they made their way to the main exit. They were all going to say goodbye till Mabel had an idea.

"You both still haven't seen every thing in the Mystery shack, come to Dipper's and my room. And there's the new attraction upstairs."

"That's a great idea." Said Victoria.

"Sure, why not. I don't want to leave yet." Ernest said. Dipper was shocked that Mabel's suggested to go to their room. Dipper was about to say sometime, but he remembered something that Soos said earlier that day. 'What ever you do, don't go up to the attic between 3pm and 4pm.' Dipper looked at the clock and saw it was 3:15pm. He tried not to panic and came up with solution.

"Why don't we go to the roof, there's no one there."

"Not a bad idea, so first the roof and then the attic." Said Mabel.

"Cool." Victoria replied.

"How far up is it?" Asked Ernest in fear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that he has vertigo." Said Victoria who was caressing him

"Don't worry Ernest, it's not too far up. If you want, you can hold on to me." Replied Mabel with a smile. As Ernest and Victoria climbed the ladder, Dipper said to Mabel.

"Mabel, i know you like Ernest but try not to freak him out. He's very timid."

"Don't worry bro, i got this." Replied Mabel while climbing the ladder. So they went up onto the roof, Dipper asked everyone if they wanted a pitt cola.

"I do." Said Mabel waving her hand in the air.

"What is pitt cola?" Asked Ernest.

"I would like one." Said Victoria. So Dipper grabbed some pitt cola for everyone while Mabel explained what pitt cola was.

"One for Victoria." Dipper said handing a can to Victoria.

"Thank you." She replied

"One for Mabel." Dipper passing a can to her.

"Thanks." Mabel replied

"And one for Ernest." Dipper said and gave him the can.

"Thanks." He said with no emotion. Dipper opened his can of pitt cola, took a sip and asked Victoria and Ernest:

"So where are you guys from?"

"Paris." Replied Ernest while taking a sip. 'Well I guess that makes sense, back when I first meet Victoria, someone was calling out to her in French.' Dipper thought.

"Really!?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah." Replied Victoria.

"But your english is perfect. Is it because schooling over there is a lot more intense?" Said Dipper.

"Yeah it is more difficult, but I have near perfect English because my mum is from England and she always speaks to me in English.." Victoria said.

"And how about you Ernest?" Asked Mabel. He answer with one word.

"School."

"But don't one of your parents speak english?" Asked Mabel Ernest didn't reply and looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face. A tear dropped from his face. Victoria went over to him, gave him a hug. Dipper was a bit jealous of him, but Dipper felt bad for Ernest cause he understood why he was crying straight away.

"C'est pas grave, si tu veux pas leurs dire, dit leurs pas." She said (translation: it's ok, if you don't want to tell them, then don't tell them.) Ernest hugged her and said.

"Je leurs dirais." (translation: I'll tell them.) Ernest whipped the tears off his face, turned to Mabel and said.

"I don't have parents, my mum died three days after my birth and my dad left me from the age of 2 month Mabel felt bad from him and asked.

"Then who have you been living with?"

"My Grandmother." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry that i brought up this subject." Said Mabel.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He replied with a smile.

"So Victoria, what about your family?" Dipper asked so they could change subject

"I live with my parents and my 13 brothers." She replied.

"13 brothers! Wow. So your the youngest in your family?" Said Dipper.

"No, I'm not the youngest. When my parents got married, they really wanted a girl, so they tried 12 times, but they any got boys. And on the 13th time, they got me and they named my Victoire, which is french for victory."

"So why do you say your name is Victoria?" Asked Mabel.

"Because the name Victoire doesn't exict in english, and the closest name to Victoire was Victoria."

"But you said you're the 13th child and you 13 brothers. how's that possible?" Asked Dipper.

"My parents tried a 14th time, but they got another boy. Anyway it think it's time to go to the attic, while the exhibit is still open." Said Victoria.

"Good idea." Said Ernest.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper didn't say a word, he was trying to figure what Grunkle Stan was planning. He followed the others down the ladder. They got to the stairs that led to the attic, They were about to go up but they were stopped by Soos.

"Don't go up there dudes!" Soos exclaimed.

"And who are you?" Asked Victoria.

"I'm Soos, the handy man. I'm also Dipper and Mabel's friend."

"Soos, this isn't the time. Why can't we go up to the attic?" Asked Mabel.

"Fine, but i wound you dudes." Soos said as they walked up the stairs.

"Maybe Soos is right, we shouldn't go up here." Said Dipper trying to convince them.

"Come on Dipper, we're just going to our room." Said Mabel. Dipper gave up, he knew that he couldn't stop them. So he had to face the music.

Once upstairs, they saw a big white screen, a projector and some old photos of Dipper. On the white screen it said: "Show will start in 2 minutes." Ernest and Victoria looked at the photos and laughed.

"You were so cute when you were younger." Said Victoria.

"I like this photo." Ernest said while laughing, it was a photo of baby Dipper running around nacked. The color on Dipper face turned into the darkest red that you've ever seen. He was so embarrassed. Just then, on the white screen it said:

"The show will begin in 10 seconds." They all raced to get a seat for the show, but Dipper was in no rush. They sat down just as the show started.

"I wonder what it going to be about." Said Victoria.

"Probably about Dipper when he was younger." Ernest said.

"If it is, I'm going to kill Stan." Said Dipper. Ernest and Victoria looked at Dipper in shock.

"Why would you kill your grand uncle?" Asked Ernest.

"It's just an expression, I'm not really going to kill him." Dipper said. The Show started:

"Hello there folks, I'm and welcome to the today only exhibit. Today, i'm going to show you sometime extraordinary. Have you every seen a lamb that can sing and dance."

"Oh no." Said Dipper in terrror.

"Well you're going to like this." And Just then, you could see Dipper in a lamb costume doing the lamby lamb dance. Through out the whole song, Victoria and Ernest were laughing. Dipper was red with embarrassment and hid his face in his t-shirt?

"This is my nightmare." He said. The song ended and the show continued for about 15 minutes:

"I hope you liked it, what am I talking about of course you liked it. And remember, tell your friends to come visit the Mystery Shack. And Dipper i hope you like the show."

"Thank goodness its over." Said Dipper in relief.

"I liked the show, my favorite part was went you tried to do a flip and you landed on your face." Said Victoria.

"I liked the one where Mabel smacked you in the face." Ernest said.

"Well, it's over now. At least the worst is behind us." Dipper said, but he was wrong. The horror had just began. In the souvenir shop, there were DVDs and had writing on them, they said: "The hole Dipper show on DVD, ready for you to take home."

"I'm so going to get one." Victoria said.

"Same." Said Ernest. They bought their souvenir, said their goodbyes and left.

End of Chapter 6 Stan

I hope you liked it, please tell me if putting french in the story was a good idea.


	7. Diana 2

Chapter 7: Diana 2

So it became night time, Soos and Wendy went home, Stan went to his room and the twins were upstairs in bed, but someone else was in the house with them. The shadow of the person was in the living room, making its way up to the attic. But it hit a lamp and it fall to the ground making a lot of noise.

"Dipper, Mabel, was that one of you two?" Stan Asked.

"No, I through that you made that noise." Dipper replied. Mabel didn't reply, she was already asleep. As Stan started going downstairs, the shadowed figure heard his footsteps and hid behind the arm chair, When Stan got downstairs he put his brass knuckles on. Stan held his breath, and he could hear the soft exhale of the intruder. He walked closer to the chair.

"Come on out, I know you're here." He said. The intruder stood up with his hands in the air.

"Fine, you got me but please don't hurt me sir." The intruder said. Dipper who was on the stairs, heard the voice and thought 'Wait, is that who i think it is?'

"I'll teach you not to sneak into my home!" Stan said getting ready to punch the intruder. But before he punched the intruder, Dipper told him to stop.

"What's the big idea defending the thief!?" Stan said in anger.

"Well this person's not a thief, it's Pacifica." Dipper said. Pacifica stands up and goes behind Dipper.

"How did you know it was her?"

"Because I could tell by her voice." Dipper said.

"Ok then, but why is she here at this hour!?" He asked. Stan and Dipper turned to Pacifica, she didn't say a word, all she did was look at them straight back in the eyes. But after a bit, she snapped.

"OK then, I'll tell you. I came here because I needed to talk to you Dipper."

"What!?" They yelled.

"Yep, I need to talk to you about the lumberjack ghost party for the last 5 years." She replied.

"Yeah ok, but not here and not at 1AM." Said Stan.

"I'll dress up like Diana later so we can talk." Pacifica interrupted Dipper and said:

"But it's urgent!"

"Fine, but you got 5 minutes. After that, leave cause i don't want your parents coming over here." Stan said.

"No problem." Said Pacifica, she grabbed Dipper's arm and took him upstairs.

"Haha, so two girls are going after Dipper. and what did Dipper mean by 'dress up like Diana?'" Stan said to himself.

Up in the twins room.

"Why is she here? It's 1AM and i want to sleep." Mabel said.

"Pacifica is going to be here for about a minute, then you can go back to sleep." Dipper said kindly.

"Fine." She replied. Dipper turn to Pacifica and asked:

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well i found something you forgot at the party." Pacifica said while handing over a bag. Dipper opened the bag and pulled out his hat.

"Oh how did i forget my hat, thanks a lot P."

"You're welcome." Pacifica said with a smile. Straight after she said 'You're welcome', Dipper paused for a second to think. And just then he came up with an idea.

"You know what we should do?" Dipper said all excited.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Asked Pacifica.

"We should through a party at the shack." Mabel jumped up and said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea so i can get closer to Ernest."

"Who's Ernest?" Pacifica said.

"A friend of ours, he's here in Gravity falls for 3 more days." Dipper said.

"His got black hair, brown eyes, he's so dreamy and he's french" Said Mabel

"I know who he is, he's a friend of one of my best friends!" Pacifica said.

"Who's your best friend's name?" Dipper and Mabel asked. But just before she could say anything, Stan slammed the door open and said:

"Times up, time to go Pacifica."

"Oh ok, well I'll tell you later, bye." She said while walking down the stairs.

"Yep, see ya." Dipper replied. He turned off the lights, walked over to his bed and flopped onto the bed face first.

"Hey Dipper?" Said Mabel.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you think that Pacifica's best friend is Victoria?" Asked Mabel.

"It's possible, but i don't think so." Said Dipper.

"Okay, i was just asking, Good night." She said

"Night Mabel."

That Morning, Dipper and Mabel were in the kitchen, Dipper was dressed as Diana so that he could meet up with Pacifica and he had a note pad in his hand. Mabel was drinking a tall glass of 'Mabel juice' while playing with Dipper's wig.

"Who's going to be the DJ?" Asked Mabel.

"Soos." Dipper replied.

"Yeah, he did well last time Stan had a party, but lets have someone a bit better." Mabel said.

"We're going to let Soos DJ and also, even if i didn't want Soos to be DJ, Marco isn't in Oregon." Dipper replied.

"Fine, but if you call him, he could come." Said Mabel.

"I'll think about it. Now what snacks should we have?"

"Popcorn, Chips, Pizza, Drinks, Pretzels and Candy." Mabel said.

"But what kind of drinks and what kind of candy?"

"Pitt cola, Dew Peak (Mtn Dew parody), Danta (Fanta parody), Prof. Salt ( parody of Dr. pepper) and for the candy, Jellybeans, Gobstoppers, Comet explosions (Star Bursts parody), gummy worms and battle brains (War heads parody)." Mabel said.

"Wow, you thought of all that on the spot?" Asked Dipper.

"Yep." She said proudly. Dipper looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was 11am.

"Ah crap, we were supposed to meet Pacifica 30 minutes ago!" Dipper said while running to the door.

"Coming." Said Mabel running after him. Once in town, they met up with to Pacifica to talk about the party plans.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for 45 minutes now!" Pacifica said angrily.

"Sorry P, we didn't keep track of time." Dipper said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well we're here now, let's talk about the party!" Mabel yelled joyfully.

So they went and sat at a nearby bench, Mabel and Dipper told Pacifica all the ideas they had for the party.

"Wow, you guys really planned out everything." Pacifica was amazed with everything that they had planned.

"Hey Pacifica, I was just wondering, who's the friend that knows Ernest?" Asked Mabel.

"Well..." But before Pacifica could say who it was, someone came out of nowhere:

"Hey Pacifica, how have you been?" It was Victoria.

"Hey Vicky, I'm good, how about you?"

"Same. Oh Hey Mabel, I didn't see you there."

"Hey Victoria, where's Ernest?" Asked Mabel.

"Well his going to go see Dipper at the Shack." At that moment, Dipper let out a "Really?" Victoria turn to Dipper and said with a smile:

"Oh Hello, Who are you?" Dipper cleared his throat and said in a girly voice:

"I'm Diana, one of Pacifica's great friends."

"Well nice to meet you Diana. So what you girls talking about?"

"A party Dipper, Pacifica and I are planning." Mabel said.

"But if you're planning something with Dipper, shouldn't he be here?" Victoria pointed out.

"Well he's on his way." Dipper said.

"And how would you know that Diana?" Victoria said.

"Aaahh...Well...he called me...a few...minutes ago." Dipper said with hesitation.

"Okay the, well i have to go, so give him a hug from me and we can talk another time." Said Victoria.

"Okay sure, bye Victoria." Dipper said.

"Bye bye Victoria, see you next time." Mabel yelled

"Bye Vicky, See you later." Pacifica said, then gave Victoria a hug.

"Bye everyone." Victoria said while walking away. Dipper rubbed the sweat off his head and said:

"That was close."

"Yeah i know. Well, I'm going home to get ready for tonight, Victoria's family are coming over." Pacifica replied.

"But we're not done planning the party." Dipper said.

"You guys can handle the rest, but I would like the party to be this Sunday." She replied.

"But that leaves us 2 days till the party." Dipper said.

"Then get started." Pacifica yelled.

"Okay then, lets go bro." Mabel said.

"Fine. see ya P." Dipper said.

"Bye Pines." She replied while walking away.

End Of Chapter 7: Diana 2

The events of "Not What He Seems" and "The Tales Of Two Stans" have just happened. It's a different timeline where Ford returns 5 years later.


	8. Bill

Chapter 8: Bill

So it's Sunday, the day of the party, Dipper, Soos and Mabel are getting the party room ready. Dipper and Mabel were in the middle of preparing the snack bar:

"So should we put the popcorn next to the pretzels? or next to the pizzas?" said Dipper.

"Next to the pretzels, then put the pizzas next to the pretzels." Mabel replied. So Dipper placed the items in the order Mabel told him, then Stan came in:

"So who's coming Dipper?" Asked Stan with the biggest smile on his face, it looked like he was going to start laughing.

"Well, there's Pacifica, a few of Pacifica's friends, Victoria, Candy, Grenda, Ernest, Wendy and some of her friends." Dipper replied.

"Don't forget Waddles." Yelled Mabel.

"So who are you aiming for tonight?" Asked Stan still with that big smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dipper. But before anything else could be said, Ford walked into the room and said:

"I'm not against you kids having this party, but please don't be so loud, cause i'm working downstairs."

"No problem uncle Ford." Replied Mabel.

"Good, so have a good party." Ford said then he went but to the basement.

"I'm done dudes." Soos said, he finished preparing his DJ setup.

"Good job Soos." Mabel said giving him a thumbs up.

"Well that means we're done everything, there's nothing else to prepare." Dipper said in joy.

"Yeah, now i can go see Candy and Grenda!" Mabel yelled running out the door with Waddles in her arms.

"Dude, I'm gonna talk to Melody." Soos said while walking away. 'What should i do?' Thought Dipper. He decided to catch up on his sleep by have a nap. He put an alarm on, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In Dipper's dream, Inside Dipper's dream, he was in a forest, he didn't know what to do, so he walked around. After a few minutes, Dipper saw a light from a distance, he started walking towards it, but he stopped, he couldn't walk any further, something was holding him back, and just then someone appeared in front of him, it was Bill.

"Hey Pine tree, how've ya been?" He asked.

"Bill, what do you want now?" Asked Dipper in anger.

"Come down kid, I'm here to warn you." Replied Bill.

"I don't believe you." Dipper said.

"It's got to do with the party."

"What? what's going to happen?" Asked Dipper.

"Ah so now your interested." Bill said.

"Just tell me."

"Ok at the party, you going to destroy a great friendship." Said Bill.

"How?" Asked Dipper.

"Ok so you're going to be asked by a girl with red hair to dance with you, you must avoid saying yes! Even if P insists!" Bill yelled.

"Okay, but why should i trust you and how do you know this?" Asked Dipper.

"Sorry i can't tell you that, but i can tell you this: Someone you know well will be at that party." Bill said.

"Just tell me who it is." Dipper said.

"I'd love to but it time to wake up, remember don't dance with the red haired." Bill said then he snapped his fingers and Dipper woke up with his alarm going off.

It's 5pm, the party will start in two hours and Pacifica arrived early to check everything. She was wearing a dark blue dress with no sleeves and with frills at the end of the dress and she had curly hair. Dipper was wearing a white shirt with a par of jeans. And Mabel was in her sweater dress that she finished sowing and her hair was in a bun.

"Ok so thats done, and so is that. Well everything is done." Pacifica said.

"Just as i told you, it's all done." Dipper said.

"Yep." Mabel said with Waddles in her arms, but Waddles escaped.

"Waddles, get back here." Mabel said while running after him. Dipper and Pacifica both laughed.

"Well thanks Dipper for getting everything ready." Pacifica said and gave him a hug. Dipper was surprised 'Wow, just like at the Mansion, that's two within the week.'

"Wow, you're happy. two hugs in a week." Dipper said with a laugh.

"So, you got a problem with my hugs." Pacifica said.

"Of course not, but you gave me two hugs this week and a hug back that the Mansion." Dipper said with a smile on this face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Pacifica.

"I'm just sort of glad that you're not heartless." Dipper said.

"Hey! I was never heartless!" Pacifica said angrily.

"Well you seemed like you where, cause you made fun of Mabel and I." Dipper said. At that moment, Mabel walked back into the room with Waddles in her arms again.

"So what you are you two talking about?" Asked Mabel.

"About the DJ." Both Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time.

"Yeah, but i wish Marco could have been Dj." Mabel said.

"Who's Marco?" Asked Pacifica.

"My best friend, we've known each other since birth." Dipper said.

"Yeah, and his super handsome, his got dark brown hair, brown eyes, his got a cute mole on his face and he always wears the same red hoody." Mabel said joyfully.

"Cool, is he coming?" Pacifica asked.

"Sadly, no." Dipper said.

"Well that's ok, but where's Soos?" Asked Pacifica. Dipper got out his phone and called Soos.

"Soos, where are you?" Asked Dipper.

"Well, funny story dude, Melody told me that she's going to be here tonight, so I'm going to meet up with her." Soos said.

"But you said that you would be DJ tonight!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Sorry dude." Soos said. Dipper started to dial on his phone.

"Hello?" answer the person on the other line.

"Marco, it's me, Dipper." Said Dipper.

"Hey bro, how are you?" Marco asked.

"Good and you?"

"Great, so why are you calling?"

"Marco, i need a favor." Dipper said.

"Sure, what ch'a need?"

"I need you to be DJ at a party I'm hosting."

"Ok, I'll be there in 2 minutes, but where are you?" Asked Marco.

"Gravity falls, Oregon."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Marco said. Dipper got off the phone with Marco and told the girls everything.

"Yeah Marco's coming!" Mabel exclaimed joyfully.

"Well at least we have a DJ." Pacifica said.

"But how is he going to get here in 2 minutes?" Asked Mabel.

"No idea, we'll have to wait and see." Dipper said. Two minutes later, a ray of light was coming from the front door. Then a voice came from outside:

"Pines, it's me Marco."

"Coming." Dipper said. Dipper opened the door. And Marco was standing there wearing the same red hoody, next to him, there was a girl with blond hair all tied up in a bun, blue eyes and hearts on her cheeks and was wearing a nice red dress.

"Diaz, it's been so long." Dipper said and gave Marco a bro hug.

"And who's your friend?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Star, Marco's best friend on earth."

"Wait i just have one question, do you know magic?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, I'm not even from earth, I'm that princesse of Mewni." Star said.

"Well that would explain how you got here so fast, why don't you both come in, Marco can i talk to you for a second." Dipper said while pulling Marco.

"Dude, that's the cutest girl you've ever dated." Dipper said.

"I'm not dating her." Marco said.

"Fine, but try with Star, seriously you guys seem perfect together." Dipper said happily.

"No dude, it would be like dating my sister, if I had one." Marco said.

"Please try." Dipper said with a sad look on his face.

"Fine." Marco said.

"Yeah, and by the way, Star a better choice for you then Jackie." Dipper said. So Dipper and Marco join the girls.

"So what you girls talking about?" Dipper asked."

"It's a secret, sorry boys." Mabel said. It's was 8pm and everyone had arrived, Wendy and her friends were all dancing, Mabel, Star, Grenda and Candy were all in a group dancing like crazy, Dipper and Ernest were sitting with Macro who was DJing like a boss, and Pacifica, Victoria and all of Pacifica's friend were in their little group gossiping.

"So Ernest, what do you think of Pacifica?" Asked Marco. Dipper turned his head and look at Ernest. He made a turned his hand into a fist.

"Well she's nice, but she's not my type." Ernest replied calmly. Dipper calmed down but then he started to think: 'I don't know why but when Ernest was going to reply to the question, i was ready to punch Ernest.'

"What about Victoria?" Marco asked.

"Yeah I'd probably go for her." He replied.

"Hey Dipper." Marco said.

"Yeah?"

"How's it going with Pacifica? I can tell you have the hots for her." Marco said.

"Don't say things like that here and i don't like her, we're just friends." Dipper said.

"That's what they all say." Marco replied.

"Well you said the same about you and Star." Dipper said.

"He's got you there." Ernest said.

"True, but come on Dipper, at least admit she's hot." Marco said.

"Fine, i admit it, i think she's hot." Dipper said.

"Good, now we can continue." Ernest said.

"Ah Ernest, you just reminded me of something i have to do, Dipper keep on DJing." Marco said, then he turned off the tape recorder he had next to his DJ equipment and walked away.

Meanwhile with Pacifica, Victoria and Pacifica's friends

"So Pacifica, where's Diana?" Asked Victoria.

"Well she couldn't come, her parents were invited to a party and Diana had to go." Pacifica said calmly.

"Ah that's too bad." Victoria said.

"So how's it going with Ernest?" Asked Pacifica. Victoria said:

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Pacifica said.

"Not true cause I'm going for someone else." Victoria said proudly.

"Don't play games with me, i know you only like Ernest." Pacifica said.

"I'm not lying, i like someone else." Victoria said.

"Then who is it?" Pacifica asked.

"I won't tell you." She said and walked away.

"Fine." Pacifica sighed. Marco went up to her and asked her to do the same request he's doing for her.

"Sure I can do that, but who? Star?" She said.

"Yep. thanks Pacifica."

"No prob." Marco smiled and started walking back to Dipper and Ernest, but in the distance, Star saw when he was talking to Pacifica and saw him smile.

End of chapter 8: Bill


	9. Lucy

Chapter 9: Lucy

Pacifica walked over to Star, Mabel, Grenada and Candy who were dancing like maniacs. She was embarrassed to even be around them, but she swolled her pride and when over to them.

"Yeah, Pacifica's here to party with us!" Mabel said.

"Yay!" Star said.

"Yep, I'm here to party!" Pacifica said. 'Marco you owe me big time.'

"So Pacifica, what's up with you and Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked pretending to act like she didn't understand.

"Oh come on, I can tell you like him. You've been acting nicer than usual and you two are spending a lot of time together." Mabel pointed out.

"Just because I spend time with your brother doesn't mean I like him. We're friends and that's that." Pacifica said firmly.

"You say that now, but just wait, you'll end up like Star." Mabel said.

"And what does that mean?" Star asked.

"You and Marco, it's way too obvious." Pacifica said.

"What?! Me and Marco are friends." She replied hesitantly.

"Nah, you two like each other, but you're both afraid to admit it." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, that's so true." Mabel added.

"No, Marco and I are Mess up twins, and besides I prefer Oscar." Star said.

"You say that now, but give it two days." Mabel said.

"And you know Mabel, we need to get you Ernest." Pacifica said.

"Okay, let's do it." Star said happily. 'Perfect, I got everything I needed. It's all in place. I got to tell Marco. But Mabel is so close to finding out about operation Pines. If she finds out, the plans will be useless.' Pacifica thought.

"Well good luck Mabel, but I got something to do first." Pacifica said while leaving.

Meanwhile but with Dipper and Ernest.

"Wow Marco, you were quick." Dipper said.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"So what did you go do?" Ernest asked.

"Sorry I can't say." Marco said. And at that moment, Pacifica walked over and said:

"Marco, it's all in place."

"Really?" He asked. She replied with a node. Marco jumped up, hugged Pacifica and ran around joyfully.

"So P, you enjoying the party?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast. How about you?" She replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know I feel like something's missing." He said.

"Like what?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know." Dipper replied. Marco finally stopped running around like a lunatic and went back to his DJing equipment.

"Hey Marco." Pacifica said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you play a slow song? It's Mabel's request." Pacifica asked.

"Sure, but once this song ends." He replied.

"No problem, and how are you going Ernest?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Are you going to ask a girl to dance?" She asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." He said.

"But who would you ask?"

"Probably...Mabel." He said with no emotion.

"Really, but what about Victoria?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know, I can dance with Victoria any time cause we live next door. But I will never see Mabel again after the summer holidays." He said still holding his monotone voice.

"But I really think Victoria would prefer if you asked her."

"Maybe, but still." He replied.

'Sh*t, if he doesn't ask Victoria, the plan will fail. It can only work is Victoria is discussed.' Pacifica thought.

"Okay then, good luck. How about you Dipper, you going to ask anyone to dance?" She said in a flirty manner.

"Maybe, if I do I'll probably ask Victoria." Dipper said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah."

"I would suggest not to, cause Ernest might go and ask her." Pacifica said.

"Well then he's got to be quick." Dipper said while walking over to Victoria. And at that moment Marco got his microphone and said:

"Guys, Girls, it's time to slow things down." And Marco left his DJing equipment and walked over to Star.

"So Star, care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, it will be just like at the blood moon ball." She said.

"Then I hope your Ex doesn't come to burn everything." Marco stated. Star laughed.

Meanwhile back with Dipper.

"Don't ask Victoria, Ernest will ask her." Pacifica said.

"Well he should have been faster." Dipper replied.

"But still."

"Why don't you want me to ask her?" He asked.

"Cause Ernest is going to ask her." She replied.

"No there's something more then that. But I can't figure it out." Dipper said. But before he could ask Victoria to dance, a girl stood in Dipper's way.

"Hello, you want to dance?" The girl asked in her high pitched voice. Pacifica whispered to Dipper:

"You have to accept otherwise it's bad manners." Dipper looked at the girl, she was short, she was a bit husky, had a brown hair and she was wearing a red frilly dress.

"Sure, why not." Dipper said happily.

"Great." The girl replied, then she pulled him onto the dance floor. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make him dance with Lucy. Oh great, I forgot that he was part of the plan.' Pacifica thought while doing a face palm.

"So what your name!?" She asked while yelling.

"Dipper." He said in fear

"That's a really cool name, my name's Lucy."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm one of Pacifica great friends."

"That's cool." He said.

"You know Pacifica? Do you like her? Do you think she's hot? Do you want to marry her? Why do you think she hot? I'm just as pretty and rich as her, but she still gets all the boys chasing after her." She said in anger.

"Well first, I don't like Pacifica. Second, I don't think she's that hot. Three, I don't chase after her, we're only friends." Dipper explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me." She said.

"What?"

"Well prove you don't like her by kissing me." Lucy said.

"No I'm not going to kiss you." He replied.

"Why not? Is it because you like Pacifica? I knew it!"

"It's not because of that. It's because we've just met, I'm not going to kiss a stranger."

"But please!" And at that moment the song ended.

"Ah, finally. Now I can rest my head." Dipper said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucy asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said while walking away. He walked over to Marco who was back DJing.

"Never again." Dipper said.

"Never again what?" Marco asked.

"I'm never dancing with Lucy again." Dipper said.

"Who's Lucy?"

"One of Pacifica's friends who's a complete maniac."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dipper said and he explained the hole story.

"Wow, I should stay away from her as well." Marco said.

"Yeah, so how did it go with Star?" Dipper asked.

"You saw?"

"Well yeah, there aren't many people here." Dipper said.

"Well it was good, we danced, talked, and laughed." Marco said.

"Well good job man, you're moving ahead."

"What does that mean?" Marco asked.

"Well it's obvious that you like her, I can tell cause you're my Bro. But we don't know if she likes you."

"Well we do know and she does, but she doesn't realize." Marco said proudly.

"And how do you know that? Wait, Pacifica."

"Yep."

"Wow, you two are really getting along." Dipper said.

"Yeah, I know." 'But I hope you don't fall into P's trap.' Marco thought. It was time for an other slow song, so Marco got his mic again and said:

"Alright everyone, it's romance time." Dipper made his way to Victoria, but he was too late. She was already dancing with Ernest.

"Hey Dipper, you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. 'Thank gosh Ernest asked her. The plan's almost done for tonight.' She thought.

"You know, not everyone is dancing. There's still Lucy." She said.

"Haha very funny." He replied sarcastically.

"Why don't we dance Pines?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure, why not." He replied. So they took the floor and they started dancing.

"Wow Dipper, I didn't know you could dance." Pacifica said.

Neither did I." He replied.

"No seriously, how can you dance so well?" She asked.

"I seriously don't know, I'm just naturally gifted." He said. She giggled.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." Dipper said.

"So what are you saying?" She said.

"I'm saying, you must be really happy right now." He said.

"Yeah of course I'm having a good time at the party." Pacifica said.

"True." Pacifica when silent, she thought back to when they were younger at the lumberjack ghost party. She thought about how she enjoyed being in Dipper's company. She smiled and said:

"Well I'm actually glad we got to dance together. I like hanging around you, it's really fun with you."

"Awn, thanks. I'm glad you enjoy being around me. I also like chatting with you, it's always fun." Pacifica giggled.

"I KNEW IT!" Lucy screamed. She started running to tackle Pacifica, but Dipper pushed her out of the way. So Lucy tackle Dipper to the ground.

"Dipper! You alright?" Mabel asked.

"Dipper are you okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Bro, you okay?" Marco asked.

"I'm okay, how about you P?" He asked.

"I'm fine you idiot." She replied. Dipper just smiled. Then he fainted.

In Dipper's Dream, he was sitting on a beach in front of a river, a gentile wind was blowing. Awhile later Bill appeared next to him.

"Well, you destroyed their friendship." Bill said.

"I know. But you said, watch out for the girl with red hair." Dipper said.

"Did I say hair? I meant dress." Bill said.

"What!"

"It was for your owe good, i lied to you for a reason." He said.

"What? Why did you lie?" Dipper asked.

"Look pine tree, if I had told you to avoid Lucy, you would have ended up by kissing her in front of P." Bill said.

"Really?"

"Yep. True me kid, you went on the best possible path."

"Okay, but how did you know about Lucy and the fact that Marco would come?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry pines, I can't tell you, but I will tell you this: If you follow your orb's advice, you'll be truly happy." Bill said.

"Just tell me, don't leave me with a stupid impossible brain teaser." He said.

"I'd love to, but your little friend is waiting." Bill said. Then Dipper woke up and found himself in his bed.

End of chapter 9: Lucy

Thanks for waiting, I'm sorry it told so long. But I'm ready to start up again and continue this story. Get ready for future chapters.


	10. Bill 2

Chapter 10: Bill 2

When Dipper woke up, Mabel, Stan and Ford were standing around his bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled and gave him a hug.

"Dipper. You're awake." Ford said.

"You alright Dipper?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Dipper asked.

"I'm going get you some tea." Ford said and left the room.

"Well after you got tackled by Lucy and fainted, Lucy and Pacifica had a massive fight, luckily you were asleep cause it was ferocious." Mabel explained.

"And after that?"

"They are now mortal enemies, but after you fainted, there was some good stuff."

"Like what?" Dipper asked.

"I danced with Ernest." She said happily.

"So that's why you requested a slow song." Dipper said.

"What request? I didn't request anything." She replied. 'If she didn't make the request, who did?' he thought. Then he said:

"Well good for you, cause I danced with a maniac and with P."

"At least you danced with someone who's nice." Mabel said.

"Yeah."

"Oh I forgot to call Pacifica." Mabel said.

"Forgot?"

"Cause I promised her that I would call her the second you woke up." She said. Mabel went to the home phone and dialed Pacifica's number. 'Why did I save P? I don't get it, I just pushed her out of the way by impulse.' Dipper thought. Awhile later, Pacifica arrived.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine, what about you? I heard you and Lucy got into a big fight." Dipper said.

"Yeah, it was probably the biggest fight I've gotten into." She said.

"Wow."

"Well I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that tackle." Pacifica said and gave Dipper a hug. 'Why is she hugging me, well I shouldn't complain cause I'm getting a hug.' Dipper thought and smiled.

"Hey Pacifica?" Dipper said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask for a slow song?" He asked.

"It was Mabel's request." She replied.

"Well I asked her and she said that she didn't make any requests." Dipper explained.

"Fine I'll explain. I was trying to get Victoria and Ernest together. First I asked Marco to ask Ernest what he thinks of her. Then I ask Victoria what she thinks of he. And cause she said she's not sure, I asked Mabel to go dance with him, so that Vicky would get jealous and then she realizes that she does like him." Pacifica said.

"Wow that's crazy." Dipper said.

"Well it's done now."

"So did your plan work?" Dipper asked.

"No, their not together." She replied.

"I've got a question P." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"What!? I was knocked out for two days?" He said.

"Yep."

"And why do I smell so clean?" He asked.

"Well Mabel cleaned you." She replied. Dipper sat up from his bed, rubbed his head and got out of bed.

"Dipper, you should really sit." Pacifica said.

"I'm fine." He said. Then he put his hat on.

"Where's Marco and Star? Did they go back home?" Dipper asked.

"No, their in town."

"You want to go join them?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, but get changed first cause you're still in your PJ's" Pacifica said.

"Of course."

Later that day, in town, Star and Marco were looking at Bud's car shop, seeing the prices of the cars.

"Wow, the cars here are really cheap." Marco said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the cost triple back home."

"Wow, well at least I can make one with my magic." Star said.

"That's true." He replied. And just then, Dipper and Pacifica caught up to them.

"Yo bro, how are ya?" Marco asked.

"I'm good, how about?"

"I'm great."

"So what have you been doing while I was knocked out?" Dipper asked.

"Well P and Lucy had a fight, then Lucy left crying, and after that Ernest and Mabel danced together, then the party ended." Explained Marco.

"Anything else?" Dipper said.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."Marco said.

"What about you and Star?"

"What do you mean?" Marco was puzzled.

"Never mind. So what are you two up to?" Dipper asked.

"We're just looking around town, we were waiting for you to wake up." Marco said.

"You guys weren't even there went i woke up." Dipper said.

"Sorry dude, let's just go back to the girls." Dipper and Marco went back to Pacifica and Star.

"So what should we do?" Marco asked.

"I got an idea, we can go on a mystery hunt!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Will there be monsters?" Star asked.

"Of course, and we should invite Ernest and Victoria." Said Dipper

"Yeah!" Marco exclaimed.

"Sure why not. Dipper can I talk to you in private." Said Pacifica while dragging Dipper by the ear.

"Are you crazy? Inviting Ernest and Victoria?" Pacifica asked.

"What, it's the perfect opportunity. We can get them together and we can get Marco and Star together. We can act like cupids." Dipper said.

"True, but what are we going to do when the two couples are alone?" Pacifica asked.

"Well that's the last thing we got to worry about. First, we need to find a monster." Dipper said.

"Well it should be easy enough with the journal." She replied.

"Yeah but Ford has them all."

"Who's Ford?" Pacifica asked.

"He's the author of the journals."

"What seriously?" She asked. Dipper replied with a nod.

"Well, let's go ask him for the journals." Pacifica said.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill me if i even ask to use the journals. But i do have a plan." Dipper replied.

"What do i have to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just get ready. We'll do the hunt tomorrow." He said.

"Great." She replied.

"You go tell Ernest and Victoria, I'll tell Marco and Star." He said. Pacifica nodded, and the two went their separate ways. So Dipper told Marco and Star that the hunt will be tomorrow, then he heads home. Once home, he heard some noise coming from then living room. Mabel, Candy and Grenda were playing "Piggy in the Middle" with Waddles as the pig.

"Hey bro bro, you want to play with us?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry Mabel not know, Maybe another" He replied.

"Promise?" She said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Great."

"Where's uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Ford went to buy more sciency stuff and Stan's gone to the supermarket." Mabel said.

"Perfect." He replied and started running to the basement. He went to the bottom floor and looked for the journals. He found the journal N°2, Grabbed it and went to his room. Dipper hide the book in a backpack, jumped into bed and fell asleep.

In Dipper's dream, he was on a sky-boat, fishing some clouds calmly, then Bill appears.

"Is there a reason why you're in my dreams?" Dipper asked.

"Well of course, but i have a question first." Bill replied.

"Ask away." He said.

"Are you sure you want Victoria to end up with Ernest? Cause i can tell you like her."

"I don't know." Dipper sighed.

"Look pine tree, there's no reason to go after Victoria." Bill said.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"Well, she's only going to be here for about 1 more week, then after that, she's gone back to french forever." Bill explained.

"Yeah, I know. But I may as well say that about ever girl." Dipper said.

"True, but i know someone you'll see again." he said.

"Oh yeah, who? Tell me who? Cause ever girl I go after, I know I'll never see them again" Dipper said and he started crying.

"Hey kid don't cry, listen I tell you, but there's a few things you have to do first for this to work." Bill said.

"Okay, but why have you been helping me?" Dipper asked.

"Because soon, I'm going to need your help. Now, let me tell you what you have to do." Bill said. Dipper replied with a nod.

End of Chapter 10: Bill 2

Thx for reading, i hope you all liked it. if you have any questions about the story just ask and i'll answer as fast as i can.


	11. Star

Chapter 11: Star

The next day, Dipper woke up happy as can be. He went to have a shower, brushed his teeth, then got dressed up and went to have breakfast. And suddenly, Stan walked the kitchen.

"Wow, you're up early." Stan said.

"Yeah, today's an important day." Replied Dipper.

"And why is that?" Stan asked.

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with some friends today." He replied.

"Oh really? So which girl are you going for?" Stan Asked with a smile on his face.

"Well that's a surprise, you'll see soon enough." Replied Dipper.

"Ah come on Dipper." Said Stan.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see." He said while walking out the door.

"Hey Stan, have you seen Dipper?" Mabel asked while walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, he just left out the door all happy." Stan replied.

"Really?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah, he was upbeat, and he said that he's going after a girl." He said.

"What!?" She screamed. "We have to go spy on him." She said.

"Well let's go." Stan said. Than they both started running out the door. Later that day, in front of the Gravity falls waterfall. Marco, Star, Pacifica, Ernest and Victoria were all waiting for Dipper, who was late.

"Finally, my gosh you took forever." Pacifica said.

"We've been waiting for 15 minutes." Added Star.

"Sorry guys, I left a bit later then expected." Replied Dipper.

"Well let's begin. What monster are we going after?" Asked Ernest.

"Well, we are going after the Mangon." Dipper said while taking out the journal from his backpack.

"What's a Mangon?" Marco asked. Dipper opened up the journal and pointed on the page. Everyone stood around him as he read from the book.

"The Mangon is a beast who is half man half dragon, they say if you ever here a whistling sound followed by a roar, start running. it's also a carnivore and magic has no effect ageist it. besides those thinks, not much is known about this creature."

"Awesome!" Shouted Star.

"What!?" Yelled Everyone else.

"Oh hell no, I'm not doing this." Said Marco.

"Ah come on, it's just a legend. It will be fine." Dipper said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Victoria.

"I'm 100% sure." Replied Dipper.

"Alright, then let's go!" Star yelled. They all started walking, Pacifica went up to Dipper and said:

"You know Pines, every time someone says 'it's just a legend', it ends up being true."

"I know, and he does exists." Dipper replied and smiled.

"So then, how are we going to get those love birds together?" She asked.

"Just follow my lead, I got the perfect plan." He replied confidently. While Dipper and the others were walking, they were being followed by Stan and Mabel.

"Why is he going into the woods, why not a restaurant, or a park?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know your brothers tactics, but I'm sure the he has got a plan." Stan said. Later that day in the woods, everyone was exhorted.

"Alright guys, let's take a break." Marco said.

"No not yet, we still haven't arrived at the spot." Dipper said.

"Pines just chill, everyone's tired, including you. Just come sit." Pacifica said.

"Fine." He sighed in fatigue, but then he smiled.

"Why are you smiling? You're tired, but you're still smiling? Asked Pacifica.

"Well P, I've been really happy all morning. I'm just happy." He replied showing an even bigger smile, as if he was going to start laughing.

"Well It's a bit creepy." She said. and a few seconds after, there was the sound of a whistle followed straight after by a roar. Dipper, Star, Pacifica and Ernest stood up.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Star.

"Yeah, lets run." Ernest said. Everyone started running, Dipper and Pacifica ran to the left, Marco and Star went right, and Ernest and Victoria went straight ahead.

"Do you think we lose it?" Asked Pacifica.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the Mangon. It was a sound track that was playing from the stereo that i places." Dipper said.

"So that's you plan, get them alone together so they can finally tie the knot." She said.

"Yep, now let's go watch Marco and Star." Dipper said. So they went to a hiding spot near Marco and Star. They were talking so loudly, it was easy to hear them:

"How is this possible? I thought it was just a legend." Marco said in fear.

"I have no idea, but we could have taken it. We both can fight." Star said.

"No don't you get it? It would tear us to shreds and I would never forgive myself." He said.

"Oh Marco that's so sweet, but I'll be fine." She said well marching on.

"Star, wait!" Marco yelled. Star turned around and look straight into his eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt cause... cause..." He was trying to finish his sentence.

"I love you!" He shouted. Star look at him, tears started running down her face on to her small smile.

"Is that true?" She asked softly. Marco walked up to her, put his arm around her and said:

"Of course I do, I love you Star." Then the two went into a warm embrace.

"Ummm, you know P and Dipper were watching us the hole time?" Star asked.

"Yeah I knew, I just hope Dipper grows a pair." Marco said while hugging Star tighter. Meanwhile in the bush:

"Yes, it's a success and they didn't even see us." Dipper said happily.

"Finally we did it." Pacifica said cheerfully.

"Alright, now we got one more couple to get together." He added.

"Wait there's something i have to tell you first." Pacifica said.

"Tell me later, we got something more important." Dipper said while taking her arm to continue on.

"No seriously, I have to tell you something." She said.

"Alright then, I'm listening." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Well are you sure about the Mangon? If the author wrote it down in the journal, then it means that it exists." Pacifica said in fear.

"I'm sure it exists, but i hope no one gets hurt. Not even you P." Dipper said while giving Pacifica a hug. Pacifica smiled and started hugging back.

"Okay, It's that all you have to ask?" Dipper asked with a smile.

"Yep, It's all good. Lets get those francophones together." Pacifica said. But all of a sudden, from behind them someone yelled:

"Wait for us." It was Star and Marco.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Asked Dipper.

"Dipper, you not so discreet. We could hear you from a mile away." Marco explained.

"Oh crap, but you two a still going to be together or was that an act?" Asked Pacifica.

"Of course we weren't acting, we do love each other." Star said.

"Alright then, lets finish this mission." Dipper said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

End of Chapter 11: Star

I hope you all enjoyed it, please give me negetive and positive feedback so i can make the story better. Thx for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. Dipper 2

Chapter 12: Dipper 2

As they looked around for Ernest and Victoria, Star and Marco hear a roar sound.

"I think we should start running, before whatever's following us catches up." Marco said. So they started running, but after awhile, Marco fell over and broke his leg.

"Marco are you okay?" Asked Dipper.

"Of course not, my leg is broken!" Marco yelled in pain.

"Star, can you warp Marco home to take care of his worse?" Asked Pacifica.

"Of course i can. Lets go cutie." She said while walking over to Marco. Then they warped home. So Dipper and Pacifica continued looking for Ernest and Victoria alone. On the way, they hear the scream of a girl.

"Do you think it was Victoria?" Asked Pacifica.

"I sure it's her." Dipper replied, and they both started running toward the sound of the girl's scream. After a bit of running, they arrived in an open aria, surrounded by trees, berry bushes, and flowers. In the middle of the field, Victoria and Ernest were getting attacked by a 4 meters tall man like creature, with dragon wings, razor sharp claws, shark like teeth and a dragon tail.

"We have to help them." Pacifica said while running to Victoria's aide.

"No P, Don't!" Dipper yelled, but it was too late. The creature turned towards the girls, whipped both Pacifica and Victoria to the ground, grabbed them both with his scaly tail and flew up into the clouds and disappeared.

"Pacifica!" Dipper cried.

"Non Victorie, je suis désolé." Ernest yelled. (No Victoria, I'm sorry.)

"Ernest, lets go after him." Dipper said.

"How? We don't even know where they went, and even if we find them, How are we going to fight back?" Ernest cried.

"Well, i've got an ace up my sleeve." Dipper said while pulling out a sword and a tracking device out of his bag.

FLASHBACK to Dipper's dream that he had last night:

"You're going to need a sword." Bill said.

"That's it? Okay, thanks Bill." Dipper said.

"No problem, and by the way, make sure you give her a hug after you kill that beast." Bill said.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot." Dipper replied.

"Well, you never know." Bill said.

Real time:

"How did you know to bring a sword?" Asked Ernest.

"I just had a feeling." Dipper said and smiled. He looked at his hand. He started to get a headache, he started to sense where Pacifica was.

"This way." Dipper said pointing towards the northeast. So Dipper started running, Ernest followed closely behind him. But all of a sudden, Dipper couldn't sense her anymore.

"Now what?" Ernest yelled.

"Well I guess we continue to go northeast, we don't have much of a choice." Dipper said.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for!" Ernest shouted and started running. Dipper followed him into the thicker part of the woods. They ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, they ran for a long time, and finally they arrived in front of a cave, it was surrounded by thick vines, tall trees, and poisonous plants.

"We're here." Ernest said.

"But we don't know if the girls are in this cave." Dipper said. He took a deep breath and shouted:

"Pacifica, Victoria, are you girls there!" Dipper was replied with a roar. Then the ground started to shake, something was coming out of the cave. Dipper got his sword into an attacking position. The creature that was in the cave was the Mangon, he stood about 25 meters away and he had both girls tied in his long scaly tail. Pacifica shouted out:

"Dipper, thank god you're here!"

"Ernest, Dipper, you guys came!" Yelled Victoria.

"Don't worry girls, i'll get you both to safety." Dipper replied. The beast roared at Dipper and Ernest, Ernest stood back, but Dipper didn't move.

"Dipper, don't fight. It's too dangerous. We'll find a different way." Pacifica said. Dipper didn't reply and smiled. He started running at the creature, he was gaining speed. He felt like something was flowing through him. Dipper pointed the sword right at the Mangon and stabbed him in the knee. The creature cried out in pain and he threw a punch at Dipper. The boy wasn't ready and got sent flying back about 40 meters. The Mangon roared to show his strength and he started walking over to Dipper while throwing the girls onto the ground. Ernest raced over to Victoria's side while Dipper fought the beast. Dipper got up straight way and ran at the Mangon again, the creature dodged his attack and kicked him, which sent Dipper flying into the sky. Dipper smiled and said to himself:

"Just like Bill said, the kick into the air. Then he'll go for a bite and at the last second he'll go to the left." The Mangon flew up and opened his mouth, getting ready to eat him. Dipper pointed the sword downwards to stab the monster in the mouth. At the last second, the Mangon went to the left. Dipper smiled again and throw the sword into his eye. The monster's left eye was blinded. Dipper fell down into a tree and landed on a branch with his stomach, which hurt a lot. And the Mangon fell to the ground, the creature got up slowly while taking the sword out of his eye. Dipper got down from the tree, and started running towards the beast. The monster tried to claw Dipper, but he jumped over the hand, grabbed the sword, and stabbed the creature's hand. The Mangon was crying out in agony, but the beast got up and shot a fireball out of his mouth, Dipper got hit in the head and fainted.

In the dream scape:

"Hey pine tree, you're doing great." Bill said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Really? I just got hit in the head by a fireball, how am i going great." Dipper said.

"Don't worry it's all part of the plan, now go for his wing, which will send him falling to the ground, then go for the final blow." Explained Bill.

"Okay but right know, i'm in the open. He could crush me with his dragon foot." Dipper said.

"Don't worry, i put a shield over you, plus, your sweetheart is waking you up." Bill said winked.

"Was that a wink or did you blink?" Asked Dipper.

"A wink, okay kid, time to go." Bill said and left.

Back in the real world:

Dipper woke up to the sight of Pacifica over him, he was in her arms and she was crying. Dipper put his hand on her face, whipped the tears off and said:

"Don't cry, i'm fine. Go hide, i've got to kill this b*tch." She replied with a nod, but before she could react, the Mangon grabbed her with his scaly tail. Dipper was furious. He got up and shouted:

"Let her go or i'll kill you where you stand!" The beast replied with a roar. Dipper grabbed the sword, and started running towards the beast faster then he did before, Dipper was blinded by pure rage. Whatever was flowing through him began to increase and made him more aggressive. The Mangon shoots another fireball, Dipper cut it up into dust. The monster flew into the air with Pacifica firmly in his tail. Dipper climbed up a tree as if he was a ninja, he jumped into the air and grabbed the Mangon by the foot. Dipper climbed the monster and cut the beast's wing which made the beast fall to the ground, then once on the ground, Dipper jumped high up into the air and stabbed the Mangon in the heart. The creature roared a final time, then died. After the fight was over, Dipper ran over to Pacifica who was on the floor stuck under the monster's tail.

"I'm such an idiot, i put you in harms way. I'm so sorry P." Dipper apologized while removing the tail and gave her a hand to get up.

"Don't apologize, it was fun and i know you would come and save me and Victoria." Pacifica said while blushing. Just behind them, there was the sound of crying, Pacifica and Dipper turned around and saw Victoria in Ernest's arms crying.

"J'avais tellement peur, je croyais que j'allais mourir." (I was so scared, i thought i was going to die.) She cried.

"Pleure pas, je suis là." (Don't cry, i'm here.) He said while hugging her.

"Well, looks like he won this round." Dipper said.

"Hey Pines, do you think he could have taken down that beast all by himself? You still get a chance, and you never know, maybe it was for the best." Pacifica said and hugged Dipper. She started crying, Dipper held her in his arms and whispered:

"It's over, you're safe." She didn't reply, but she held him tighter. Than Dipper heard a whisper saying:

"You did it, you found the P." Dipper started thinking:

'Is Pacifica in the VELEP? Damn it Bill, why do you have to talk in riddles?'

"Are you okay Pines? you look a bit spaced out." Pacifica said.

"No i'm fine." Dipper replied and smiled. Later that day, after everyone has gone home, Dipper went into town to have a hot chocolate. He goes to his favorite café: SpaceCafe. He orders a classic hot chocolate, sits down and starts deciphering the riddle Bill gave him.

"What does Bill mean by 'you're going to have VELEP, I'm so proud of you.'?"

FLASHBACK to late night's dream:

"You're going to have VELEP, I'm so proud of you. VELEP is the most important thing you have to worry about. If you fail, you'll never be with your girl." Bill said and smiled.

"But what is VELEP?" Dipper asked.

"Something that will lead you on the path to your Honey." Bill said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dipper.

"Don't worry, you already know V. Now you have to find the 4 others."

"But where do i start my search?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself." Explain Bill.

Back to the real time, Dipper tried to figure, but he couldn't figure it out. But from across the room he was being watched by a mysterious girl, the girl was looking at a photo on her phone and said to herself with a smile:

"So that's Dipper pines. Oh Victoria, you should really keep an eye on your men before someone like me takes them away.

End of chapter 12: Dipper 2

I hope you all liked it, please tell your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will have a NEW character, Is he/she going to be important for the plot? What's this characters name? found out in the next chapter. Thx 4 reading and i hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	13. Elodie

Chapter 13 Elodie

Dipper was still trying to find out what is VELEP:

"If Victoria is the V, and Pacifica, I'm pretty sure she's the P. But who are the Es and who's the L?" He asked himself. The girl a few tables away started walking towards Dipper, but she was too slow, Someone got to Dipper first. Dipper realized that someone was standing in front of him, it was Lucy:

"Hey Dipper, how are you?" Dipper was shocked to see Lucy.

"Ah hi Lucy. I'm good thanks, why about you?" He said with hesitation.

"I'm good, don't worry I'm not going to tackle you again." She said in laughter.

"I just want to talk." She said.

"Okay then, sit down." Dipper said with unease. 'What is Lucy the L? Anyway I think VELEP isn't gonna do much for me, but Bill says it's important so I should at least try it out.' Dipper thought.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to you and to Pacifica. I'm really sorry, sometimes I get a bit jealous." She explained.' Just a bit jealous.' Dipper thought sarcastically.

"It's okay, I accept your apology." He said with a smile.

"Really? Yay, we're friends again." She rejoiced. The mysterious girl was still watching him from a distance. 'So he's a womanizer, this is going to be fun.' She thought.

"Alright, I'll text P and tell her that you apologized." Dipper said while taking out his phone.

"Go for it." Lucy said.

"On second thoughts, I'll call her." He said. The mysterious girl realized that the phone call would be the perfect time to distract him.

"Hey P, Lucy wants to apologize." Dipper said then handed the phone over to Lucy.

"What? I can't talk to her right now, she probably still furious with me." Lucy said. The mysterious girl got up and started walking over to Dipper's table.

"Fine." Dipper put the phone back onto his ear and said:

"Sorry, she doesn't want to talk to you, she thinks you still furious." Dipper said, but before he could hear Pacifica's answer, a girl fall over next to their table. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and ruby lips. She was wearing a short purple dress.

"Sorry P, I'll call you back." He said and quickly put went to the girl's aide. Dipper put out his hand and said:

"Are you alright? That must of hurt like hell." The girl looked up into his eyes, she blushed and gave him her hand.

"I'm fine thanks." She said. 'This is going to be too easy.' She thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Dipper said.

"Of course." She replied.

"Why were you walking over this way? There's nothing over here. The bathrooms are in the other direction and the exit is over by the counter." Dipper asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you cause I think you're cute." She said with a smile. Lucy jumped up from her seat and said:

"You stay away from Dipper, he's already taken."

"Lucy, calm down. It's okay." Dipper said calmly.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Elodie, I'm (h)ere for the (h)olidays." She said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Dipper."

"I know. You (h)ave a twin sister and you're staying at your Grand uncle's place." Elodie said. 'Wait, she can't pronounce the h's? Plus her name is Elodie, I remember Victoria told me about this.' Then Dipper recalled something Victoria said:

"All francophones (French speakers) have a hard time making the H sound, so if you ever hear someone forgot the H in a word, it means they are francophones."

"You're french aren't you?" Dipper asked.

"(H)ow did you know?" She asked.

"Well you can't make the H sound, and since you're from France and you know a lot about me, you must be Victoria or Ernest's friend." He explained.

"Well yeah, me and Ernest have been friends for a long time." Elodie said.

"Well that would explain it." He said.

"Do you know where he's staying?" She asked.

"No sorry, but I can call him and ask him to meet up." Dipper said. Elodie smiled and thought: 'This is too easy.' 'I should tell Vicky that Elodie's here, she'll know what to do.' Dipper thought.

"I'll call Ernest right know." He said. He got out his phone, and called Victoria while pretending that he's calling Ernest.

"Hey, how are you?" Dipper asked.

"Do you want to meet up today? I know that it's sudden and start after the battle, but please come, I need to talk to you. At the town bench. Cool see you there." He said.

"So what time will (h)e be there?" Elodie asked.

"Normally at 4pm, but I'm not sure that he'll be there, today was a crazy day for both of us." He said.

"Well I (h)ope (h)e does. Well I (h)ave to go, I'll see you later." Elodie said while leaving the café.

"So how come you had a crazy day?" Asked Lucy.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." Dipper said while sitting back down to drink his hot chocolate. He explained everything to Lucy.

"WOW! You killed a dragon all by yourself!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, but I put everyone in danger just because i was planning to get Ernest and Victoria together. But also something else, when I was fighting the beast, I felt something coursing through my veins, making me stronger and faster, it was weird." Dipper said.

"But do you really want Victoria to end up with Ernest? I can tell you're interested in her." Lucy pointed out.

"I don't know, I just want Ernest to be happy." He said.

"But want if you got Elodie with Ernest, then you can go for Victoria." Lucy said.

"Or you can forget about her and go start for me." She said and winked.

"If Victoria didn't tell me about Elodie, I probably would try to put them together." Dipper said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"It's a long story, I'll explain an other time cause it's 3pm and we got to get to that bench before them." He said.

"Well, lets go get ready." Lucy said, she stood up, grabbed Dipper's arm and ran out of the café while Dipper's face was being dragged across the ground which knocked him out.

Dipper woke up within the dreamscape, Bill was floating there, laughter his ass off.

"Well that was funny." Bill said in laughter.

"Don't laugh, It's not funny." Dipper said.

"Sorry, sorry, so anyway, how's it going with VELEP?" Asked Bill.

"Well, I know Victoria is V, Pacifica is P and that Lucy is L, But who are the double E?" Dipper replied.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. But I can tell you how I can see into the future." Bill explained.

"Please tell me, I want to know." Dipper said.

"Okay, have you ever hear of a time angel?" Asked Bill.

"No, why?" Replied Dipper.

"Well a time angel can time travel and they guide humans." Bill said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Dipper.

"Well you have a time angel on your side, she's not allowed to talk to you directly, so she asked me to tell you what to do and how to do it."

"How long have I had a time angel?" He asked.

"Since birth." Bill said. Dipper was in shock, he fell to the floor and ran his hands throw his hair.

"Then why hasn't she helped me before? She could have told us about Stan and Ford, She could have stopped Gideon. Why didn't she help before!?" Dipper Shouted.

"Cause It wasn't meant to be." Bill said.

"Don't give me that bullshit, If she can time travel, she could have helped me in the past." Dipper said.

"Calm down pine tree, she did it cause it would change the future and it would have been bad." Bill explained.

"Fine then, is there anyone else with a time angel?" Dipper asked.

"Yes there is, but he won't be a threat." Bill said, he clicked his fingers and Dipper woke up sitting on a bench.

In the real world, Dipper was sitting on a bench next to Lucy, He was coved in bandages and he had a broken wrist.

"You're awake, I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to broke your wrist and i didn't want you to get knocked out again." Lucy said in tears. Dipper whipped the tears off her face and said:

"It's okay, I forgive you." Lucy smiled and grabbed Dipper in her big arms and hugged him.

"Lucy, you're straggling me." Dipper said with the last breath he had. Lucy released him for her bear hug just before he died.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to straggling you."

"It's okay, I'm fine. What time is it?" Dipper asked.

"It's 3:50PM, in 10 minutes Elodie is going to meet Ernest here." She said.

"She's not meeting Ernest, she's going to meet Victoria." Dipper said.

"But you called..." Lucy said but was interrupted.

"I called Victoria and told her that Elodie's here. The thing is Victoria and Elodie are rivals." He said.

"Really? For how long have they hated each other?" Lucy asked.

"Victoria started hating her after Elodie's birthday. Apparently Ernest was the only one invited and Elodie tried to kiss him. After the party, Ernest told Vicky and she was furious." Dipper explained.

"But then why did you call Victoria?" Asked Lucy.

"Cause if Ernest meets with Elodie alone, there's going to be a massive problem." He said.

"Okay, now I understand. But back at the Café, it looked like she was flirting with you." Lucy pointed out.

"You're right, but i don't know why." He replied. 'Elodie was flirting with me? Is she the 1st E, or is it just a coincidence?' Dipper thought.

"Let's move, Elodie is about to arrive." Lucy said. She got up from the bench, grabbed Dipper's hand and started walking away.

"Don't drag me, I can walk myself." Dipper said trying to get loose from Lucy's grip. So Dipper and Lucy hid in a bush near the bench and waited. After awhile of waiting, Elodie was sitting on the bench waiting. And about 5 minutes late, Victoria appeared.

"Tu fais quoi là?" Asked Elodie. (What are you doing here?)

"Un ami m'a averti que tu seras là pour Ernest." Victoria said. (A friend told me that you would be here for Ernest.)

"Alors Dipper t'as appelé, alors pourquoi tu veux me parler?" Elodie said. (So Dipper called you, So what do you want to talk about.)

"Je veux que tu laisse Ernest tranquille, Il est à moi." Victoria replied. (I want you leave Ernest alone, he's mine.)

"Tu penses que tu vas m'arrêter?" Elodie said while crossing her arms. (You think that you're going to stop me?) Victoria jumped onto Elodie and started attacking her. Victoria pinned Elodie to the ground and started scratching her face with her nails. Elodie got out of Victoria's pinned and punched her in the stomach. Dipper jumped out of the bush to stop the fighting:

"Stop fighting!" He yelled. The girls stop and looked in Dipper's direction.

"You two shouldn't be fighting, I get it, you both like the same person, but that's not a reason to fight." Dipper said.

"But Dipper, she stole my Ernest." Elodie exclaimed.

"Elodie listen, Ernest's not yours, he can choose who he loves. And i know for a fact that he's not in love with you." Dipper explained.

"That's not true, (h)e loves me." She said.

"No he doesn't!" Dipper yelled. Elodie was shocked, she took a step back and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry but it's true, he doesn't love you." He said.

"And (h)ow would you know?" She asked.

"Well he told me." Dipper replied. Elodie looked at the ground, a tear fell from her face and she said sadly:

"So who is it? Who does (h)e like?" Dipper walked up to Elodie, sat next to her and said:

"Sorry I can't tell you. But take my advice, you should move on. I've learnt that moving on is the best way to get over someone. And you should apologize to Victoria." Elodie listened to every word Dipper said. She whipped off the tears and hugged Dipper whispering:

"Thank you." Dipper replied with a smile. He helped Elodie up.

"Je suis désolé Victoire." She said. (I'm sorry Victoria.) Vicky went up to Elodie and said:

"C'est pas grave, et je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'aimes." (It's fine, don't worry, and I'm sure someone out there likes you.) Elodie replied with a nod. She looked at her watch and saw it was 4:30pm:

"Well I got to go, bye Dipper." Elodie said and blew him a kiss. Dipper wasn't paying attention to the kiss and said:

"See ya Elodie." Dipper want to sit on the bench:

"I'm glad that's over." He said in relief.

"Hey Dipper, I want to ask you something." Victoria said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well not here, I feel like I'm being watched." She said.

"I know why." Dipper said. he got up and shouted:

"Lucy, you can go home now." Lucy got out from the bush and said:

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone."And she walked off.

"So what do want to ask?" Asked Dipper.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I would really like to go on a date with you. But I want you to ask me." Vicky said with a smile, while blushing.

"Are you sure you want to go on a date with me?" Asked Dipper with unease.

"Of course. Don't you want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"I never said that." He said. Then he walked over to Victoria, looked her in the eyes and asked:

"Victoria, would you like to on a date with me?" Vicky ran into Dipper's arms and said:

"Of course. But what time and where?"

"2pm, at this bench." He said with a smile.

"Great, sounds like fun." She said.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Dipper asked. Victoria linked her arms with his right arm and said:

"Let's just walk around town, okay?" Dipper looked at her and smiled.

End of Chapter 13: Elodie

Dipper And Victoria are going on a Date?! Shocking right? Please send me any positive and negative reviews. I hope you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	14. Victoria 2

Chapter 14: Victoria 2

After Victoria and Dipper spent time in town, Dipper went back home to tell Marco the good news. He ran through the front door, left his shoes at the door and ran upstairs as quickly as possible. He opened the door to his room and saw Mabel on her bed playing with waddles.

"Where are Marco and Star?" Dipper asked.

"No idea, they didn't come home after your little excursion."

"You know about that?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Of course I did. Why didn't you invite me?"

"Cause the plan had to be perfect and you would have got in the way." He explained.

"So Pacifica and Victoria weren't in the way." She said sarcastically.

"I had everything under control."

"And how did you know to bring a sword?"

"Bill." Ford heard the kids talking about Bill and he came running up the stair, kicked down the door and said:

"Did you say Bill?"

"Yeah, why?" Dipper asked.

"You know he's dangerous. Why did you listen to his advice?" Ford asked.

"Cause everything he has been telling me, has come true."

"But you can't trust him, he'll take your soul."

"I trust him cause with his help, I'm going on a date!" Dipper shouted.

"WHAT!" Mabel yelled. Stan was also listening to the kids chatting and when he heard Dipper say he had a date, he started running up the stair, shut the door so that he can kick it open, kicked the door down, ran in and exclaimed:

"What! Dipper! Who are you going on a date with!?"

"Victoria." He said calmly. Mabel hugging and shouted victoriously:

"You did it!"

"Good job kid." Stan said as he placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Don't change the subject, I'm still angry about you trusting Bill." Ford said.

"Who cares, I would even trust Bill if he's making Dipper a chick magnet." Stan said. "Fine then. If you want to sell yourself to a demon, go ahead." Ford gave up, went back down to his room and went to sleep. For woke up within his dream and realized he was in the dreamscape, he was in a corn field, sitting on a bench. After a few seconds of waiting, Bill appeared.

"Hey Ford, how are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm the one who's going to ask the questions." He said.

"Fine then, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you helping Dipper and how do you know about the future?" Ford asked.

"I want to help him and I only know about Dipper future."

"And how?"

"Cause of his time angel."

"That would explain a lot. I can't believe Jeanne truths you." Ford said.

"Well that's her choice and also, she will be coming soon." Bill said.

"Well that's going to be fun. But why are you helping Dipper?"

"Cause I see him as the perfect target and I've have grown quite fond of Pine tree."

"What do you mean by 'target' and you're fond of him?"

"Don't worry sixer, I'm not going to kill him." Bill paused then said:

"yet."

The next day, Dipper was getting ready for his date with Victoria. He was combing his hair, cleaning his face and all that jazz. He went downstairs to have breakfast, Everyone was at the table, waiting for Dipper. He sat down and served himself some cereal.

"So what do you have planned?" Asked Mabel.

"I've got an idea." He said.

"Take my advice, don't give her red roses, she'll think you're going to propose." Stan said.

"Take her to the movies, or the arcade, or the lake, or to the waterfall!" Mabel shouted.

"Alright guys, calm down. I know you're excited, but I've got a plan, don't worry."

"Alright then, have fun."

"I'm not leaving yet. I'm metting her at 2pm." Dipper said. And just then, something whispered in his ear:

"I need to talk to you, meet me in the dreamscape in 5 minutes." Dipper looked behind him to see who was whispering, but there was no one there.

"I'll be back in a second." Dipper said and ran upstairs, he went into his room, closed the door and laid on his bed. Dipper took a deep breath, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

In the Dreamscape, Dipper was standing in a beautiful garden, there were all sorts of flowers everywhere, in front of him was an amazing fountain that was shooting out the cleanest of water, a bench made out of marble stood right behind him, and in the distance, he saw two people talking. one of the two had long hair down to their back, and the other had a dress on.

"Strange, I feel like I know those people and for some reason, I feel like I've been in this garden countless times." Dipper said to himself. Then, there was a flash of blinding light, and out of that light emerged Bill.

"So you got my message?" Bill said.

"Yeah. what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well, I want to show you something." Bill said while putting his hand out to Dipper. Dipper grabs Bill's hand, and right in front of him, the world changes. He was now in space with Bill, Dipper could see the earth and the hole solar system from where he was. He tried to comprehend but he couldn't understand why this demon was showing him the Solar system.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Bill said.

"Yeah it is." He replied.

"Okay, now I'm gonna show you the future."

"Are you serious?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, but I'm only showing you two things from your future." Bill said.

"If you wanted to show me my future then why did you take me to space?"

"Cause space is awesome." He replied. Then the two warped to the future, Dipper couldn't believe his eyes, the world was covered in chaos, there were corpses everywhere, buildings had collapsed, 2 massive holes in time and space was right above the city, everything was burned to ash.

"How did everything get like this?" Dipper asked

"Because, Gideon was trying to create a dimensional gap. So everything on Earth has turned to dust, for now." Bill explained.

"What do you mean 'for now'? And what's a Dimensional gap?"

"Well a dimensional gap is a gap between two dimensions, I'm not going into details right know. It's to complicated to explain. And the 'for now' means that right know, you are fighting with that white haired bitch."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"No sorry, Jeanne told me not to show you."

"Who's Jeanne?" Dipper asked. Bill looked above him, then looked behind him, leaned in and said:

"Your Time Angel."

"So my Time angel's name is Jeanne. But I still have a question, you said that someone else has the same Time angel as me, who is it?"

"Sorry kid if I tell you know, everything will go to shit."

"At least give me a hint." Dipper said.

"Fine, he's friend is related to your Time angel." Bill paused for a second then said:

"Alright, time for you to wake up."

"But you haven't shown me my second thing about the future."

"Don't worry, I have." Bill said with a smile. Then he snapped his fingers and Dipper woke up.

Back in reality. Dipper woke up, rubbed his eyes and looks at his phone, he sees it 1pm. Dipper jumped up off his bed and his phone fell under his bed, he looks under the bed and saw a box. He grabbed the box, there was a note attached to it, grabbed the note, sat on his bed and started reading:

'Dear Dipper, If you are reading this, Star and I have left. Sorry we didn't say goodbye, we had a problem back home, but we have a gift for you and Pacifica. We wanted to thank you for getting us together. Also, please take care of the gift. For your bro: Marco Diaz. P.S. look behind the note.' Dipper smiled and looked behind the note, there was more writing, but on the side lines, there were little drawings of hearts, butterflies, unicorns, spiders and rainbows. Dipper started reading the second part of the note:

'Dear Dipper, I had a lot of fun this past few days, my favorite thing was the party, it was fun and I made lots of great friends. Thanks for helping Marco and I express our feelings, If you and Pacifica didn't help, I don't think Marco and i would have gotten together. Before I forget, I put a note for P in the box, DON'T READ IT! Your friend: Star Butterfly.' Dipper laughed to himself then looked inside the box and saw an iten rapped in cloth and a note. He tried not to look at the letter while grabbing the item, he started to remove the cloth and saw a pair of scissors, Dimensional scissors, there was a small note next to it. Dipper read the note.

'Hello it's Star Butterfly. I gonna tell you how to use the scissors. 1st: think of the dimension you want to go to my and Marco's dimension is called "Echo Creek". 2nd: start cutting in thin air. 3rd: go through the portal, and to return to your world, the dimension called "Gravity Pines Falls". That's all, have fun.' Dipper put the scissors in his bag, went back under the bed to get his phone, then went downstairs and sat at the table for lunch. Mabel was in the middle of eating aa sandwich, Stan was nowhere to be seen and Ford was still in the basement.

"Hey, why did you go take a nap?" Mabel asked.

"I needed to think, but I fell asleep."

"You want a sandwich?"

"Sure thanks." Mabel got up and handed him a sandwich from the fridge.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Dipper asked.

"Pacifica and I are going shopping and going to see a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"Well, I've got to go. Good luck on your date." Mabel said while patting him on the back.

"See ya."

It was 2pm, Dipper was waiting on the bench, reading a book. After 2 minutes, Victoria arrived:

"Hey Dipper." She said, waving her hand.

"Hey Victoria, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine thanks. I like your outfit." He said. She was wearing a black top with a red skirt.

"Thank you" She said while blushing.

"So, do you want to start the date."

"Sure, lead the way." She said while grabbing his hand. Dipper started to sweat, he held her hand and started walking. As they walked towards the cinema, Dipper felt like he was being watched, he looked behind him every few minutes, Vicky started to realize and asked:

"Are you okay? Are you looking for someone?"

"No, of course not, I just feel like we're being watched."

"I have the same feeling." The two looked across the road and saw two people in the bush looking at them, The two mysterious people started running to a dark alley. Dipper face palms his face and says:

"I bet that one of them are Mabel."

"Yeah, but who's the other one?" Dipper got his phone out and called Mabel:

"Hello?"

"Mabel it's me."

"Hey Dipper, why did you call? Did you do something stupid on the date?"

"No, I just want to know where you are."

"Well Pacifica and I are looking at some dresses. Why?"

"Don't worry, thanks see ya." Dipper hung up.

"So?" Victoria asked.

"She's with P at the shops, well that what she told me."

"Never mind, Lets continue the date. Where are we going first?"

"The cinema, we're gonna see 'Poney Heist 2: Revenge of the horse.'"

"Sounds great." She grabbed Dipper's hand again and started walking. After they left, the two people came out from the alley and started following them.

End of Chapter 14: Victoria 2

Wow! Dipper and Victoria are on a date and they are being watched by mysterious people. What will happen next? Will the date be a success? Will we find out who the mysterious people are? All will be in the next Chapter: Chapter 15: Elizabeth.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me all your negative and positive reviews. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	15. Elizabeth

Chapter 15: Elizabeth

Later that day, Dipper and Victoria were in the cinema and were waiting for the movie to begin. Victoria was cuddling up to Dipper, while Dipper was trying to get out of the cuddle lock. And all of a sudden, Dipper heard a whisper saying:

"I need to talk to you, meet me in the Dreamscape." Dipper looked at Victoria, then tried to fall asleep without her realizing. He closed his eyes and after a minute, he fall asleep.

* * *

In the Dreamscape, Dipper was in the same garden as before, he saw the same two people talking. one of the two had long hair down to their back, and the other had a dress on. The one in the dress, looked over at Dipper and gave him a thumbs up. Dipper started to worry, he started to think that the two people could see him. After a few seconds, Bill appeared behind him and said:

"Looks like the date is going well."

"Yeah I know, but why did you want me to accept, you know I'm not going to end up with her, so why?" Dipper asked.

"Because you need the experience. Do you think your dad only went on dates with your mum? No! Before her, he went on dates with all kinds of girls." Bill explained.

"So you want me to go on multiple dates with Victoria?"

"No, not necessary. Just finish the date with her, then you can go home to your precious Sweetheart."

"Cool, Is that all?"

"One last thing, keep your scissors with you, you're going to need them."

"Alright, I'm going."

* * *

When Dipper woke up, he found himself still in the same position, cuddling with Victoria. She was watching the movie and hadn't realized that he was asleep. Dipper sat up and watched the movie without saying a word. After the movie, Dipper and Victoria left the cinema hand in hand.

"Wow, that was so good. Not as good as the original, but still fun to watch. Anyway, where to next?" She asked.

"We need to go to the market to get supplies for the picnic." He said.

"Then let's go." Victoria started running while dragging Dipper, when all of a sudden, she ran into a girl. Both girls fell to the floor. The other girl had blond hair, green eyes, she was wearing glasses, a pair of short shorts, and a T-shirt that was too big for her.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked handing out both hands to the girls.

"I'm fine." Victoria replied.

"I'm alright." The girl looked up at Dipper.

"What a second, you're Dipper, aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah but, how do you know my name?" Dipper asked. 'So this is the boy she has been telling me about. I'm sorry, but never tell me about someone you admire, my darling.' The girl thought to herself.

"My cousin told me a lot about you, she's always saying that you're so nice and courageous."

"Alright but, that doesn't help me. I still don't know who you are, and who's you cousin?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Elizabeth, Pacifica's cousin." She said with a smile putting her hand out for a handshake. Dipper shook her hand and finally realized what she had said previously.

"Wait, she said all those nice things about me?" He asked. Elizabeth grinned to herself.

"Well yeah, and she said some nice things about you, _really nice things_." She said and winked at him. Dipper was in shock, he couldn't say anything.

"Elizabeth Cantini, you have changed so much, it's nice to see you again." Victoria said and ran to hug her.

"Vicky, how are you? It's been forever." She said running to hug her.

"Hey, I'm going to meet up with some friends. Do you want to come?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we're on a date right know. Maybe an other time." Vicky said.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said seductively. Dipper was still in shock. He didn't expect Pacifica to say all those nice things about him. He started to get lost in his thoughts. 'I can't believe it, Bill was right again! But let's think logically here, just because she's saying nice think about me, doesn't mean I should jump to conclusions. I mean, friends do that all the time. They show off how cool their friends are right?'

"Come on Dipper, lets go." Victoria said.

"Alright." He replied like a mindless zombie. As the two walked off, Dipper look back at Elizabeth, she smiled at him but Dipper didn't reply. Later that day, at the Gravity falls waterfall, Victoria and Dipper were sitting down, getting everything set up for their picnic.

"It was a great idea coming here for a picnic, it's calm and it's very sunny today." Victoria explained.

"I was sure that you would like it." He replied. Vicky replied with a smile. Both Dipper and Victoria were struggling to find a topic to talk about, Dipper asked the first thing that popped into his head:

"So, what's it like living in Europe?"

"Well, the schooling system is very different; People live a lot more relaxed and so on." She responded.

"What do you mean by: 'More relaxed'?"

"Well example: In a lot of European countries, we usually have a sit down lunch. Meanwhile here, I can see you have a 'on the go' kind of meal." Victoria explained.

"That's true, for some people." He replied. They fell into an awkward silence, Victoria asked a simple question:

"What kind of books are you into?"

"I like all kinds of books, Drama; Thriller; Fantasy; Romance; Sci-fi and so on." He said.

"How about you?" Dipper asked. They continued talking about their favorite books, authors and all that for awhile, till Victoria had to go.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave, I would have loved to stay longer, but my parents want me home at 7pm." She said.

"That's fine, it happens." He replied. Victoria grabbed Dippers hand and said:

"Wanna walk me home?" Dipper nodded and started walking with her. On the way back, they ran into Mabel and Pacifica who had at least four shopping bags each.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Pacifica asked.

"Not bad, we just finished our date and I'm taking her home." Dipper replied.

"Alright, Oh Pines are you doing anything tonight?" Pacifica asked.

"Nah not much, why?"

"Well, I'll tell you after your date. That's more important right now." She said. Dipper didn't reply and started talking to Mabel while Vicky and P started talking.

"So how's the shopping been going?"

"Good, I got 3 new sweats, some pants for waddles and a fashion magazine."

"Alright. Do you know want P wanted to ask?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, no clue."

"Dipper, we really gotta move. I don't want to be late." Victoria exclaimed while pulling Dipper by the arm.

"See ya later Vicky. And Dipper, tell Diana to come to my place at 8pm." P said with a wink. Dipper replied with a quick nod. After taking Victoria home, Dipper rasht back to the Mystery Shack so he could change clothes and get to Pacifica's place. He ran though the door at incredible speed, went upstairs, changed and left in the space of 2 minutes. But before he could leave, Stan stood in his way:

"Where ya going kid?"

"Nowhere." He replied with hesitation.

"Then why are you dressed in your 'Diana' Outfit, you're obviously going to meet with the Northwests kid."

"So? You got a problem with that?" Dipper said defensively.

"Nah, I don't care. Just tell me honestly where you're going, and I'll let you go." Stan said while moving out of the way.

"Wow, thanks grunkle Stan." He replied with a hug. Stan hugged him back and said:

"No prob kid, just don't be home TOO late."

"I won't" He said, running out the door. At that moment, Ford came up to the kitchen:

"You know he'll be home extremely late, right?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I know. But it's fine, he can take care of himself, heck, he has dealt with the monsters from your journals."

"Yeah that's true." He said with a laugh. Dipper made his way to P's house check if he has everything in his backpack:

"Phone, Wallet, Scissors, Message for P, Sword, Mirror and lipstick. Perfect." He said quietly to himself. He arrived at the gates of the mansion, he adjusted his wig and pressed on the buzzer. Dipper waiting a few seconds then someone replied.

"Hello welcome to the Northwest mansion, this is Pacifica, how my I help me." Dipper started laughing and said:

"Wow, they made you memorize that stupid excuse of an introduction."

"Just shut up and come in." She replied angrily. At that moment, the gates opened, Dipper walked inside, checking his makeup. He went up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by Hank who was pleased to see Diana again. Meanwhile behind him, Pacifica's parents were talking to Mr And Mrs de Montadent. Dipper looked over by the stairs and when he saw Pacifica in her blue dress with let back hair, he was speechless.

"Hey Diana, I'm so glad you came." She said while giving him a hug. Dipper didn't reply, he was still was in shock.

"Hello Diana, how have you been?" Asked Preston.

"Ah...I'm alright, th..thank you and yy...you?" Dipper said in a girly voice while stuttering.

"I'm fine thank you, so I guess Pacifica invited you." He said with a forced smile.

"Yep. May we go upstairs with the others?" She asked.

"Yes you may, but I want you all down at the dining table at 9pm."

"Of course Father." She replied.

"Then go have fun upstairs, I'll see you girls later." Preston said while walking away. Pacifica grabbed Dipper and said:

"Let's go, before he changes his mind." Then, she ran upstairs while dragging Dipper along. When up in the room, Dipper saw every girl he met in the passed few days. There was Victoria, Elizabeth, Lucy, Elodie and even Star.

"Wow you're all here?" He asked.

"Um, Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess she's one of P's friends." Lucy replied.

"That's Diana, an old friend of Pacifica's. You don't know her Liz? (Elizabeth's nickname)" Vicky stated.

"Really, wow I love your hair, it's so pretty!" Lucy shouted.

"Ah...Thanks." He said hesitantly. 'Lucy, do you honestly like the hair? It's a 5 dollar cheep wig and you like it? Are you kidding me?' Dipper thought to himself.

"So, now that we're all here. Let's talk." P exclaimed. Dipper wiped the sweat off his head and sat next to Star. She look at him, smiled, leaned in to his ear and whispered:

"Hey Dipper, I know it's you. Cause first of all, your body is a bit too boyish. Secondly, the alone boy the P would invite is you. And lastly, I'm sorry Dipper, but you don't have the face to be a girl." Dipper didn't reply, he didn't want to blow his cover. 'Wait, did Star literally just say that my face isn't pretty enough? That little bitch.' He thought to himself.

"So Diana, what do you think of Dipper?" Asked Liz.

"Um...Well...His very nice and...Um...SMART!...very smart and stuff...But I don't like him! How about you?" Explained Dipper.

"Well, I hear a lot about him for P, but I don't have an opinion...yet." Said Liz.

"What are you talking about? I haven't told you a lot about him!" Shouted Pacifica.

"Ah yes you have: 'He's so nice'; 'He's so funny'; 'He's so courageous.'" Said Liz while imitating P. Pacifica slammed her hand to the ground which made the room vibrate. Everyone went silent from shock.

"That's enough. Don't say another word." Pacifica said angrily.

"Or what? Is little P gonna get mad?" Asked Elizabeth. Pacifica turned to Liz, looked her directly in the eyes and said:

"Your 11th birthday, Robert's gift and what you did with it."

"I'm sorry P, I want say anything like that again. Please don't tell them." Liz said while sobbing and begging.

"Fine, but just this once. Let's move on, so Vicky, how's it going with Ernest." P asked.

"Not super well, we got into a fight just before."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Well, because I went on a date with Dipper and he wasn't happy about that. I told him that it was just cause his my friend, but Ernest didn't want to believe me." She said sadly. 'Well at least we now know Ernest really does like Vicky, and that's good she thought it was just an outing between friends.' Dipper thought.

"I can't believe it, why doesn't he trust you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know."

"Alright girls, let's stop talk about this crap." Liz exclaimed.

"Fine. So how was the date?" Asked Pacifica.

"It was good, we had a few silent moments but it wasn't the worst thing. I did like the movie and the picnic." Victoria explained. Dipper grabbed a cup of soda and started drinking from it so they couldn't see his face blush.

"Well that's good. Did (h)e ask you on a second date?" Asked Elodie.

"Yeah he did." She said proudly. Dipper was shock, he spate the drink out and yelled:

"Why are you lying?" Everyone went silent, they were looking at him perplexingly. Dipper stood up and said:

"Why are you lying? He didn't ask you out on a second date."

"And how would you know? Where you there? I don't think so Diana." Exclaimed Victoria in rage while standing up, looking him in the eye. Dipper took off his wig and said calmly:

"I was there, the whole time in fact. And I know for a fact that I didn't ask you out for a second date." Everyone looked at Dipper in shock. Victoria looked at him, her eyes started to fill up with tears, she sat down and huddle herself into a ball. Dipper didn't want to say anything else. He put his wig back on and left to the garden. Pacifica ran after him. In the garden, Dipper was looking at the fountain. He didn't know why but he recognized the fountain. Pacifica finally caught up to him.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you stupid?" She asked.

"I don't want to deal with this right know."

"Well too bad, you're gonna deal with this and you're gonna listen well. Why the hell would you yell at her, you know she just got in a fight with Ernest, but you get mad anyway. The only reason she would say that is if she really liked you, at least did. I don't know what's going to happen to with her feelings now." Dipper turn to Pacifica and smiled:

"I know she likes me and I know she won't hate me forever, but you better leave the garden now."

"Why should I leave?"

"Cause, shits about to go down." At that moment, Preston came to the garden in raged.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted.

"Well it's about 8:30, I better go." Dipper said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Preston shouted with an evil smile on his face.

"P, take this piece of paper. It's very important, it's the only way to find me." Dipper said handing over the paper.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Dipper didn't reply, he smile, took out the scissors and cut a hole through the dimension.

"Later." He said while jumping through the hole.

"DIPPER! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Preston yelled while running towards the portal. But the hole closed before he got there.

End of chapter 15: Elizabeth.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment so I know what was enjoyable or not so enjoyable about the story so I can fix it. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Chapter 16: Jackie.


	16. Jackie

Chapter 16: Jackie

After the portal closed, Pacifica snuck away from the garden without her father realizing and went to Star. She made her way to her bedroom, she opened the door and saw Star sitting on her bed.

"Did you read Dippers message?" Star asked.

"Not yet, but I need you to help me find him." P exclaimed.

"First read the letter, then I'll help." She said calmly. Pacifica opened up the letter in her hand and started reading:

"Dear Pacifica, If your reading this, then my cover as Diana has been blown. I'm sorry I left so quickly, but if I didn't, I would have been captured by your dad. Anyway, I went to a friend's place to lay low. I'll be back soon. Sincerely Dipper." Pacifica closed up the letter, turned to Star and asked:

"Can you take me to him?"

"Well I don't know which friend he's staying with."

"Then we have to check every friend Dipper has. It shouldn't be too difficult."

* * *

After the portal closed, Dipper arrived in echo creek, but he was a few meters off the ground and when he fell, he landed on top of someone.

"Are you alright?" He asked after getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that did hurt like a bitch though. Wait, Dipper is that you?" The person asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" He said perplexingly

"It's me, Jackie!"

"Oh my god, I didn't even recognize you, it's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm doing well, how's school been treating you?" He asked.

"Ah it's alright, I can't complain. So what brings you back to echo creek and why are you in a dress?" Dipper looked down and saw the nice dress he was wearing, he completely forgot about that due to all the drama back at the Northwest's.

"It's a really long story and I'm here to visit Marco." He said simply. Dipper didn't want to waste time, he wanted to go straight to Marco's with no interruptions. But sadly for Dipper, it didn't turn out that way.

"Ah...yeah...how's he been doing?" She asked.

"He's alright, he's been quite happy these last few weeks. Hey, since I'm going by his place, you want to tag along?" Jackie looked away, she picked up her skateboard and said:

"No thanks, sorry, but it's been awkward between him and I for the last few months." Dipper became perplexed and asked:

"How come?"

"I guess Marco didn't tell you what happened, did he?" Jackie said sadly.

"About what?"

"Never mind, it's not up to me to say."

"Well I got to go, I'll see you next time Jackie."

"Ah alright, see you around Pines!" Jackie said before skating off. After she left, Dipper let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god, she's gone. The way she said my last name, she said it just like how P would. But wait, what does she mean by I don't know what happened? I got to get to the bottom of this.' Dipper thought. He adjusted his dress, looked around then started walking to Marcos house. After a few minutes of walking, Dipper found Marcos house, he knocked on the door and Luckily, Marco answer.

"Hey, can I stay with you for a few days?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, why not." Dipper and Marco went up to Marco's room to chill and talk.

"So Dipper, why are you here?"

"I'm trying to stay away from Victoria, Pacifica's dad and from P."

"But why?"

"Cause I did something stupid okay!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, sorry dude. I was just curious."

"Yeah I know, it's fine."

"So what do you plan to do for the time you're gonna be here?" Asked Diaz.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting the town cause it's been forever. And maybe hang out with Jackie for a bit."

"Wah! Hang out with Jackie!? Since when?"

"I just haven't seen anyone here in so long. So I thought I could at least hang out with one of them." Explain Dipper. "Plus, what's the story between you and Jackie? How come you and her don't get along anymore?" Marco just ignored the question and changed subject.

"Hey, can you help me contact Star, for some reason I can't reach her with the mirror in her room."

"She's at Pacifica's house." He said simply.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, she should be back in a day or two."

"Ah thank god." Sighed Marco.

"Alright, I'm going into town. You wanna come?" Asked Dipper while stretching.

"Nah I'm good, I got some things to tidy up."

"Alright."

So Dipper went out to revisit echo creek while Marco cleaned up his and Stars mess. Dipper visited the echo creek school, Marco's dojo and the mall. Once he had finished, Dipper went back to Marcos. When he arrived, he got a text from Marco. 'That's strange, why would he be texting me? I guess cause Star's at P's, he's got none to talk to.' He thought and started reading the text:

"Dude, if you value your mental health, physical health and your soul, DO NOT come to my house! She will destroy you!" 'Alright what does that mean?' He knocked on the door and realized his mistake. 'She's gonna kill me' Dipper thought. But it was too late to back out, the door started to creek open and behind the door was Star.

"Ah thank god it's you Star,but I thought you were at Pacifica's." He said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one who's gonna yell at you, but in about a minute, she's gonna eat you alive, she's so pissed." She said joyful. Dipper walked into the living room cautiously looking to make sure no one was gonna jump out at him, he sat on the couch and looked around.

"Hey Star, where's Marco?"

"He's tided up in his room cause I got bored." She said.

"Of course." Dipper sighed.

"Hey Star, I have a question: Dp you know why Jackie And Marco stopped talking to each other?" Star looked away, she was trying to avoid the question.

"Star, if you know something, you should tell me." But he was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs and were coming closer. For Dipper, the sound of each footstep was frightening. With every step, more sweat would drop down from his face. The fear within him made his face go pail. When he saw her silhouette, he was filled with joy that she was alright, but also with fear from the rage that was going to be unleashed. Finally, Pacifica arrived at the last step. She turned to Dipper and gave him a small smile. Dipper's face turned to a whiter pail, he wasn't sure if it was the smile of a kindhearted friend or the smile of a psychopath who's ready to rip out his organs. She stood in front of him and slapped him. She left him in that state for a few seconds so the slap could sink in, then she followed it up with a hug. And finally she started crying.

"Do you know how goddamn worried I was? We had to go all over Gravity falls. Then we went to your sister and finally when we arrived here, we find out you were hiding from not just my father, but also me!" She cried. Dipper didn't say a word, he smiled and took her into his arms.

"You don't have anything to say!?" She exclaimed.

"No, I don't. I'm just glad you're okay." He said calmly.

"Don't try and make this about how happy you are to see me, tell me why you were trying to hide from me?" Pacifica yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just have to. It's for your sake."

"Don't try and pull that bullcrap on me!"

"Fine then, I'll explain." He said. The two went over to the couch and sat.

"I've been hiding from you because I'm the one who's always attracting danger towards me and if you ever got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. So I decided to keep you away, at least till the weirdness dialed down. That's why I left with the Dimensional scissors and not by foot." Dipper explained.

"I don't think you understand how I felt when you left like that, I was heartbroken, I'm sorry but if you wanna keep on make excuses, then I'll leave you to it. When your ready to talk seriously, you know where to find me." She said as she got off the couch. After Pacifica left the house, Dipper got a strange feeling in his head, he looked at the door, got up and ran after Pacifica, but when he opened the door, he wasn't in echo creek.

* * *

He had been transported to an unknown world, but for some reason, it felt familiar to him. He looked around. All he saw was blue sky walls, a soft white carpet that took up the whole room floor and an oak wood desk. Dipper walked over to the desk. On the desk were two pens that were suspended in midair, a small stack of papers, a clock and a photo of multiple people. Dipper took a closer look at the picture. He saw that it was a family portrait. The two kids were standing next to each other and in front of their parents. One of the kids was a girl, while the other one was a boy and he looked a few years older then his sister. Dipper put the picture back on the desk and looked over at the stack of papers. He tried to read what was written, but he couldn't understand the language used and because whoever wrote those papers had sloppy handwriting. He put the papers back and looked at the clock. It was a miniature grandfather clock. It had something ingrained inside of it. Dipper went to take a closer look, but was interrupted by a man who had just teleported into the room. Dipper looked up at the floating man with a blank look on his face. The man looked about 27 years old. He had blond hair, He was wearing a tuxedo, had his hair freshly cut and was quite tall.

"Hey Dipper, how are you?" The man asked. Dipper didn't reply, he was speechless.

"Oh come on dude, don't be so shy. I'm a nice person." He said kindly. Dipper was still in shock.

"Alright then, I guess you don't remember me. I'm Kyle." He exclaim with his hand out for a handshake. Dipper put his trembling hand out to receive the handshake.

"So...you're Kyle?" Dipper said hesitantly.

"Yeah dude."

"But how do you know my name?"

"Well bro, my wife is your time angel and I'm chef of all time angels, so I know everything about everyone."

"Wait! Her name is Jeanne right?"

"Yep, she's a beaut isn't she?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen her."

"Well anyway, I need to talk to you dude. It's about the dimensional gap." Kyle grabbed his tiny grandfather clock, opened it up and took out the smallest pair of dimensional scissors that Dipper has ever seen, he opened a portal and looked at Dipper.

"You coming or not?" Dipper rushed over to him and went through the portal. When he exited, Dipper saw the same chaotic world that Bill showed him.

"You've seen this already Dipper, haven't you?"

"Yeah, Bill showed me awhile ago." Dipper replied.

"Alright listen, you remember everything Bill told you about VELEP?"

"Yes."

"Well forget it, it's completely useless. He just made it up so this world could become a reality for your timeline."

"Wait! So there are multiple timelines?" He shouted.

"There are an infinite amount of timelines with infinite possibilities. For example, there is a timeline where Mabel was never born, a timeline where you are left handed, even a timeline where Marco is Dating Jackie while Star as developed feeling for him and admitted them to him."

"Wow, that last one was really specific."

"Yeah it was. Sorry, sometimes I brake the 4th wall. Anyway, the thing is that Bill wants your timeline to be considered by Gideon's portal."

"But why? And what's a dimensional gap?" Kyle pull out his dimensional scissors and cut a little hole, then turned to Dipper.

"You know how this rift between Space Time created by the scissors lets you travel to different places right? Well the gap, instead of opening up different timelines, it makes timelines merge into one where the outcome is the same for all the timelines combined. Complete destruction." Dipper was still trying to keep up with everything Kyle explained.

"I think I get it. So Bill wants my timeline to collapse into the gap." Asked Dipper.

"Well not exactly. If you will, the gap can only consume timelines that are after a Sunday solar eclipse."

"Really? There hasn't been a single solar eclipse that's happened on a Sunday till now?" Asked Dipper sarcastically.

"I know it sounds stupid, but believe me, it hasn't." Dipper didn't reply. Kyle adjusted his tie, fixed his here then got out his scissors and cut a rift back to his office.

"After you Mr. Pines." Dipper smiled and walked through. Once back in the office, Kyle opened another portal for Dipper to go back to echo creek, then he went to sit at his desk.

"You should go back, Pacifica's waiting." Dipper went over to the portal and turned to Kyle and said:

"Thanks, I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" Kyle smiled and replied by saying:

"Yeah you will. Hey when you get back, can you hug Star for me? I know she wouldn't know who I am, but she should know her time angel governing brother is doing alright." Dipper gave him a thumbs up and said:

"Sure, No problem." Then, Dipper left. Kyle looked over to the family portrait on his desk and smiled

Dipper went back to the Diazs place, he sat down on the couch in the living room, he laid down. Dipper was trying to relax his mind after the storm of information that was dropped onto him. He thought about what Pacifica said, what Kyle said, and even what Bill said about the dimensional gap. He knew he needed to talk to someone about this, so he decided to talk to the only people in the house: Star and Marco.

End of chapter 16: Jackie

Wow, so much drama! Pacifica is pissed at Dipper, Preston is pissed at Dipper, If this keeps up, everyone will be upset with him. But wait, will we ever know what happened between Jackie and Marco? I hope you'll a ready, cause the fun's gonna begin in the next Chapter.

hey everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the story. If you like it, let me know by sending a little coming saying you like or dislike the story. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	17. Marco

Chapter 17: Marco

Dipper walked up the stairs carefully, as if the stairs were covered in oil. He got to the top and starting going towards Marco's room, but then he heard a scream coming from the bedroom. Dipper ran over and kicked the door down, he ran into the room and saw Marco tied up to the bed, Star sitting next to him with a little red book in hand.

"What the heck are you two doing!?" Shouted Dipper.

"Ah thank the stars you're here Dip, Star has tied me up and she's been reading out loud my old diary! You got to help!" Yelled Marco in desperation. Then, Star shot up and said while pointing her finger at Dipper:

"You better not help him, I'm just getting to the good part." Dipper didn't reply, he was torn between helping his friend and laughing at him. But he snapped back into concentration mode and said:

"Guys, this isn't the time! I have questions damn it, and I want answers! Also I'd like some clothes to change into, I hate this skirt, it's too tight around my waist." Dipper had a determined look in his eyes, his face was all red, he was ready to break something. Star saw the look in Dippers eyes and untied Marco.

"All right, let's talk." Said Star. Marco went into his wardrobe and quickly grabbed a top and jeans and threw them to Dipper.

"Here are some clothes, go change in the bathroom." He said. Dipper responded with a nod.

Meanwhile, Pacifica was walking around Echo creek, mumbling to herself. She would say things like: "Dipper, you're a damn idiot!" or "Why did I even come all this way!?" She was obviously furious with Dipper. But as much as she got pissed at him, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him and she knew this. Pacifica was about to turn back to go apologize to Dipper for yelled, but someone smacked into her.

"All right, who's the retarded who ran into me!?" Yelled Pacifica, she turned over the the girl who was on the floor. The girl looked over at Pacifica who had a fiery look in her eye.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. That's twice today I've ran into someone." Said the girl.

"Don't worry, its fine, it's also my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Replied P.

"Well i feel like I should buy you something to show you my apologies." The girl added.

"That's not necessarily."

"I know, but I want to. Just please accept." Pacifica gave up and accepted the girl's request.

"Yay! Thanks. By the way, im Jackie, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm Pacifica, and the pleasure is all mine." The two girls walked off together towards town.

Back at Marco's place, everyone was sitting down ready to talk.

"Alright, first things first: Why do you have a cape in your wardrobe?" Asked Dipper.

"Well that's a long story, that's from back in the day, during a Battle, remember Star?" Replied Marco.

"Of course I do, how could I forget." She said.

"Wait what? You were involved in a battle?" Asked Dipper.

"Of course he was, but I was also there, so were my friends like Janna, Tom, poney head and more." Answered Star.

"Okay, first question down. Let's get serious, what the heck happened between Marco and Jackie!?" Star looked over at Marco, Marco looked back over to her, it was obvious to tell that they didn't want to answer.

"I guess you won't tell me." Said Dipper. But a few seconds later, Marco gave in:

"Fine, I'll briefly explain. At one point, Jackie and I dated. We were going great till one evening, one of my friends said something that shock both me and Jackie. We talked about it after and we realized that we didn't have feelings for each other anymore."

"Okay, okay, that makes some sense, but there's one thing, Why the hell didn't you tell me you and her dated!? That's like the biggest news ever and you keeps it from me! How could you?" Dipper replied.

"Dude, come down, we wanted to keep it low profile, that's why." Marco said.

"Whatever, what's done is done. So what was the thing said and who said it ?" Marco looked over at Star and asked her:

"Should we tell him?" She replied with a simple nod. Marco took a deep breath and said:

"It's because of Star that we broke up, and what Star said was that she had a crush on me and she wanted to say it before leaving, Star ran off to leave and I ran after her." Dipper didn't say a thing, he looked down at the ground, his hands on his head, supporting the weight of his head, he started like that for a few seconds. Then he looked up at Marco and said:

"Well that makes complete sense now, that's why she was weird with me when I mentioned your name to her today." Marco replied with a simple "Yep".

Meanwhile, Pacifica and Jackie made their way toward the best coffee house in town. The two sat down and started to chat:

"So what brings you to Echo Creek?" Asked Jackie.

"Nothing much, I just came to talk to someone." P replied.

"Who is this mysterious person? A guy perhaps?"

"Yeah. I needed to chat to him because of some stuff that happened recently." P looked down out her coffee cup, she was holding it with her two hands. She thought back to what happened at the mansion. But she quickly snapped out of it when Jackie asked:

"Ah really? Like what." Before replying, Pacifica took a sip from her cafe latte, she was still thinking about how her father acted, how Dipper just left without much warning, how she wanted to ask him 101 questions. Pacifica answered with this:

"Some stupid stuff, sorry I don't really feel like talking about it with anyone at the moment." Jackie looked over at P, smiled and said:

"That's understandable. So anyway, who's the guy?" Pacifica knew something was up with Jackie. 'She seems TOO nice, but it may just be a simple coincidence.'

"Look Jackie, you seem very nice and everything, but I don't think we're close enough to tell about this stuff. Sorry, I hope you don't take it personally." She said humbly.

"That's fine, I get it. Anyway, what town are you from? Can I at least ask you that?"

"Sure, I'm from New York, but for the Summer, I'm in Gravity Falls over in Oregon." Jackie looked down at her coffee cup, she stared at it for a few seconds, thinking. Then suddenly, she looked up at P and said:

"Oh I've heard of Gravity Falls, I have a friend who's over there for the Summer as well. I just saw him today oddly enough, he went to go see an old friend." Pacifica was in shock. She was surprised that Jackie had her about Gravity Falls and not just that, she was also shocked at the fact that Jackie may know Dipper, but she wasn't sure if Jackie was talking about him. Pacifica decided to ask some questions to make sure.

"Oh really? Maybe I know him, why don't you describe to me what he looks like." Asked P.

"Alright, so he's got brown hair, a cute face, typically wears a red T-Shirt, puffer vest, shorts and he has the most adorable nose." She said. P was now certain that Jackie was talking about Dipper. She decided to leave:

"Sorry Jackie, I have to go. But before I go, I got a last question."

"Sure, shot." Pacifica took a deep breath and said:

"What do you think of your friend who's in Gravity Falls?"

"Well, I think he's cute. What else is there to say." She replied while smiling. Pacifica nodded and walked off. But she started to think 'How come Dipper knows everyone? It's so weird. I better go check up on him and apologize.'

Back in Marco's room, Dipper, Marco and Star were still talking. Dipper decided to ask some more personal questions about himself and get some advice from his bro and from Star.

"Honestly, Do you think I'd be better off with P or with Victoria?" Asked Dipper.

"Well, I don't know Victoria personally. So I can't say." Answered Marco.

"I got to get to know both, and I think Pacifica's a better choice. I can explain, If you will, I always have had a eye for match making, I mean, I did help Miss Skullnick at one point. But that's not what's important, what I'm saying is that maybe you and Victoria get along better than you and P, but I think with everything that happened back with the Mangon, that should be what you keep in mind when choosing." Said Star. Dipper and Marco were speechless, there was nothing else to add, Star gave the best example to help Dipper choose.

"How did something so well thought out, come out of your mouth?" Asked Marco.

"Oh that's so mean! Are you saying I'm dumb? That I can never say anything smart?" She asked.

"Not that's not what I meant." He replied. Dipper was still speechless. He thought back to the whole Mangon incident. He remembers the fight, the adrenaline rush, the cries of the beast, the screams of his friends, the rage he felt, the blade he held and the girl he held in his arms. Dipper remembers it all, but then again, how could anyone forget a day as extraordinary as that one. But he remembered something else. Something darker, something that Bill said to him that he was blindly following. Something that now, he should be careful about. He thought about it, then asked Marco and Star:

"But one other thing, Bill wants me to end up with Pacifica, so should I avoid doing it so the world doesn't plunge into chaos or should I just choose the girl I want and not worry about the threat of a literal dream demon?" Suddenly a voice was coming from Marco's wardrobe saying:

"Did someone mention Bill?" And then, Glossaryck appeared who was writing stuff down in a tiny book using his feet.

"Bill is a powerful demon, trust me I know. But honestly, I suggest you do as you please Dipper, cause first of all, you got Kyle looking over you, plus Jeanne and also now you'll have me." He explained.

"Wait Glossaryck, are you sure you want to look after him?" Asked Star.

"Well if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have said that I'd looked after him. And besides, after what happened back with toffee in that battle, I think you'll be fine if I go for a few days." He replied.

"Okay, I'll trust your judgement." Star said, then she went to hug him. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Marco, he got up from the bed and went downstairs. Meanwhile in the room, Dipper looked over at Star and asked her:

"Pacifica and I didn't really get you two together, did we? You guys were pretty much already together before even coming to the party, weren't you?" Star looked up at Dipper and gave him a smile, she then added:

"Yeah, we were. But I still appreciate that you two tried." And suddenly Marco called Dipper downstairs. Dipper went downstairs with Star following behind him, Once he was at the bottom, he looked over at the living room and saw Pacifica standing there, waiting. He wanted to say so much to her, but he didn't because he was afraid that he'd say the wrong thing and end up with a massive red handprint on his face. Luckily for him, Pacifica started the talking:

"Look Dipper, I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I guess I was blinded by how upset I was and I didn't really have time to think about what I was going to say. I didn't even take your explanation seriously. So I'm sorry Dipper." She said with tears running down her cheeks. One of the tears hit the floor, but Pacifica wiped the others away before they did the same. Dipper walked over to her and took her into his arms. She rapped her arms around him, she couldn't stop crying. Dipper looked at her, smiled and said:

"Hey P, look at me for a second." She looked up at him, still with tears running down her face. Then he said:

"Don't worry, I forgive you P. And you know, you have beautiful green eyes." Pacifica's crying stop immediately, she wiped the last drops off her cheek and said:

"You know, for as smart as you are, you can be such an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." The two continued to look at each other for a bit, but Star butted in.

"I'm so glad you too made up! Friends shouldn't stay mad at each other." She said.

"Yeah, so Dipper, what are you doing to do now? Are you gonna go back to Gravity Falls or are you gonna stay here in Echo creek?" Asked Pacifica.

"I'm not sure, cause I would love to go back and see my family and assure Mabel that I'm alright and to see Ernest and Victoria before they leave, but on the other hand, I don't want to face your father, plus I like it here." He said.

"Well I get it, but I think you should go back, even if you risk getting attacked by Pacifica's father, cause if he des attack you, I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, you did fight that Mangon right? Plus, Mabel is back in Gravity Falls waiting for you." Marco explained.

"You've always been the voice of reason. Fine, I'm going to head back." Dipper replied while adjusting his hat. Pacifica smiled, she was glad that Dipper was going home. He started getting all of his belongings and putting them into his backpack, when he finished, his head started to spin, he felt dizzy, then suddenly, he collapsed.

When he woke up, he was back in Kyle's office. He looked over at the oak desk and saw Kyle working. After a few minutes, Dipper finally had the strength to stand, he got up, looked over at Kyle and said:

"What do you want now?"

"Really Dipper? Is that how you greet someone?" Kyle replied.

"Well if you summer me, that means either you want to tell me something or you want me to do something."

"Well you got me there, I want to talk. So please, take a seat." and suddenly, a couch appeared in front of his desk. Dipper without hesitation, sat on the couch. Kyle moved his papers to the side, looked at Dipper and said:

"We need to have a discussion about something called 'The Pentagon'."

End of Chapter 17 : Marco


	18. Pacifica

Chapter 18: Pacifica

"The Pentagon? What the hell is that?" Asked Dipper. Kyle smiled and looked over at him.

"The Pentagon is an old relic created by the Mewmins, it's a powerful weapon that can only be wielded by a human who has befriended someone from the Mewmin royal family." He said.

"But why are you telling me? Why not Marco? Wouldn't it be better for Marco to have?" Dipper asked.

"Well yeah, but two things: First of all, Marco can't use it cause he can't manipulate magic. And second, to get the Pentagon, people must go through me." Kyle said.

"Wait, I can't use magic!"

"Well actually, you can Dipper. It's long and complicated but if you will, Jeanne gave you the ability to use magic. But it can't just be used whenever, only when your adrenaline gets insanely increased, example with the Mangon. Do you think a 17 year old boy with just a sword can take down a freaking dragon without some magical properties!? Do you think that you can really endurer falling into a tree and getting clawed with your weak body? No sorry to say little dude, but that's not the case. When you saw Pacifica and Victoria in the clutch of the beast and heard its battle cry, the increase of adrenaline was so extreme that you started to use your magic without knowing. Your increased speed, defense and endurance helped you win. But I will say, you did use your brain, so good on you. And also your use of magic has been increasing, why do you think you can so easily go to the Dream scape or come to my dimension." Kyle explains. Dipper looked down at his hands, looking at them as if they were not his own hands. He also thought back to the fight, he knew Kyle was right, he didn't take the creature down all by himself, he felt something enveloping him as he got deeper into the battle. Dipper didn't know what it was, but now he knows that magic saved him that day. He snapped back to reality, looked over at Kyle and asked:

"So what does the Pentagon do? And why do I need it? And why now?"

"Well as you know, Bill is gonna rise soon, in about 3 days and although your grand uncle Stanford knows how to defeat him, Sadly it's not enough to take him down. So that's why I'm suggesting the Pentagon. And the Pentagon's a magical sword, but to summon it, you need to get its 5 sides and unit them, once that's done, you can summon the Pentagon as you wish. The blade is a powerful weapon that essential controls everything. Why does such a weapon exist? Who the heck knows. Anyway the five pieces are held with five different people who you see differently, One piece is with the girl who you adore, another is with the one who has harmed the one you adore, the third is with one who adores you, one is with someone who's adored you, and the last is with someone who's adored your closest friend." He said.

"Okay sounds easy enough, get the 5 pieces, bring them together and summon the sword, just one question, where do I find the pieces?" Dipper asked.

"Well the first piece is held by Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, weird and very convenient right. What a shock. I totally didn't see this coming." Kyle said sarcastically.

"So I should be heading over to Jackie's to get the 1st side." Dipper said.

"Alright, go." Kyle said while opening a portal through spacetime for Dipper. After Dipper left. Kyle said:

"This timeline sucks, all the events are happening five years after the original, plus Dipper has magic powers. This is so stupid, but I do think it's quite interesting. Let's see what happens."

So once Dipper's soul returned to Echo creek, he was woken up by Pacifica who was squatting next to him as if she was inspecting his face. Dipper looked up at Pacifica and smiled, he slowly got up and said:

"I have something I need to get before I head back, it'll take a few minutes." Pacifica didn't say anything, she just walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That means take your time." Star said. Dipper nodded then looked over at Marco and asked:

"Can I use your help? I can't get it without you."

"Sure whatever, your problems are mine and my problems are yours." He replied. Dipper smiled and started walking out the front door.

"So what should we do while waiting?" Asked Pacifica.

"We can go on a girls day out!" Star replied.

"I'd never turn down a girls day out, but who knows how long they'll take."

"Ah come on, let's just go out even for about 15 minutes. It'll be fun!" She exclaimed.

"It would be more of a girls few minutes out, but who cares, let's go!"

So Dipper and Marco were walking outside, heading into town when suddenly Marco asked Dipper what they were doing:

"Well we're looking for Jackie. She's got something I need." He replied. Marco laughed and looked at Dipper, he thought that Dipper was joking. Dipper didn't say anything else, so Marco understood that he wasn't kidding.

"What the hell does she have that you absolutely need!?" He asked.

"Something, i don't know what exactly, but when I see it, I'll know." Dipper said.

"Whatever, i trust you. As long as I don't have to talk to her." He exclaimed.

"Well besides the simple hello of politeness, you won't need to."

"Well alright then." Marco said with a smile. The two continued looking for her for about 30 minutes and finally, they spotted Jackie at the café. Dipper starts walking over to her, Marco follows right behind him but when he saw her, he started to get nervous, he starts to hesitate. Marco began to think back to when he was in love with Jackie, to all the good and bad things that happened when he was around her, to their date on the night of the school dance, to the night where Star proclaimed her love for him, to what happened before he left for Mewni, to before leaving Jackie. With all these old memories flooding his mind, he couldn't think straight, he became confused, thinking if it was the right thing to leave Jackie, if Star was the right choice for him, if he even deserved any form of forgiveness from Jackie or if he even deserved Star at all. This led him to think to the battle in Mewni, when he thought Star was truly dead and let out all his rage in one punch. Marco stopped walking, Dipper saw that he stopped and turned to check up on him. Marco smiled and turned away, he started walking away. Dipper knew what Marco was going through, so he left him alone, but as Marco was walking away with all those memories rushing back to his head, one imagine marked him the most: the blood moon on the night out with Jackie. He felt tears rushing down his cheek, but he didn't wipe them, Marco continued to smiled, walking away and decided to go home. Dipper turned towards Jackie and walked up to her. He looked at her thinking about what the first piece of the Pentagon could possibly be, but suddenly he felt something she had on her calling to him.

"Hey Jackie, how are you?" He said. She turned to him and after realizing it was Dipper, she got up from her chair.

"Yo Dipper, I'm good, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So I can see you're no longer in your dress." She said while giggling.

"Yeah, Marco lent me some clothes."

"Well that's good. So what you doing in town now? You're not with Diaz?"

"Well I needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well could I borrow your earring for a while?" Jackie looked at him perplexingly, but after about two seconds, she grinned.

"That's fine, but on one condition."

"Sure anything." He said.

"I want a picture of you in your pretty dress."

"Okay, I guess that fine. I'll send it as soon as possible." So Dipper and Jackie exchanged phone numbers and Jackie handed him her earring.

"Alright, but I also want you to call me." She said. Dipper started to get perplexed with the phone call request, but he didn't care much about that, he was glad he got the first piece that he needed.

"Well I have to head back to Marco's, I'll see you soon." He said while walking away.

"Sure and don't forget, photo and phone call." She replied.

"I won't." Dipper was walking towards Marco's place, looking at the earring he had just got from Jackie. He felt something unnatural coming from the earring, Dipper tried concentrating his mind and tried using his magic on it. And suddenly, somehow, his mind connected to the earring and he saw something. Dipper caught a few glimpses of two swords crossing, of him and another person locked in a duel, he also saw Mabel in tears while on her knees and an old gold key on a necklace which was situated in a small old brown chest somewhere in the attic of the house of someone in Gravity Falls. Dipper snapped out of the trance and looked at the earring, he tried to make sense of what he saw, the blades, him and another man in a duel, Mabel crying and the key. He had never seen these images before but for some reason, it felt familiar to him. And suddenly, Dipper hear a voice whispering to him:

"Dipper, we need to talk. Come to the Dream scape." Dipper rolled his eyes. When he got back to Marco's house, he looked around for Pacifica and Star, but none of them were home. He went up to Marco's room to ask where they were. Marco was laying on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey Marco, where are the girls?" Dipper asked. Without looking away from his book, he replied by saying:

"No sure, but knowing Star, she probably took Pacifica out for a short inter dimensional adventure. The reason I say inter dimensional is because she took my dimensional scissors."

"I guess that makes sense, and knowing Pacifica, she never turns down a girls day out." Dipper said.

"Haha yeah."

"Hey Marco, do you feel any better than from earlier? Cause I knew you were not at your best." He asked. Marco sighed, put his book down, looked at Dipper and explained what was going on:

"It's just that, I feel terrible about how it ended with Jackie, plus I'm not sure if I'm the best person for Star. Should I even be able to date someone after what I did to Jackie, none the less, date Star!? It's stupid I know, but after seeing Jackie today, I've started to question myself. But not just that, I thought back to the battle on Mewmi and I don't know if I safe to be kept around Star. I mean, I literally punched a hole through a monster's heart because I thought she was dead." Dipper when over to Marco, sat down next to him and said:

"Don't feel bad about what happened with Jackie, that's in the past, also you the best possible person for Star, you understand her, know how to calm her, make her smile and keep her from blowing up everything she touches. Also for your rage, it's completely justified, although I am impressed that you literally punched through the heart of a monster! But anyway, it's not stupid to think of these things, it's human. But just remember one thing, it's not mistake that hold us back, it's having regrets."

"Thanks Pines, I needed that."

"No problem dude, I'm here for you through thick and thin. Also I have a question for you, do you know a guy named Kyle?"

"Nah never, why?"

"Long story, but he knows Star, maybe ask her if she knows him."

"Sure, I'll do that. Anyway, I'm gonna make dinner for Star, I'm sure she'll be back in about 30 minutes. You want to stay for dinner? I sure my parents won't mind, plus Star would love to spend more time with you and Pacifica." Asked Marco.

"Well probably, I'll have to see what P wants to do." He replied.

"Alright I'm heading down." So Marco got up from his bed and went downstairs to start cooking, meanwhile Dipper thought it would be the perfect time to take a nap so he can chat with Bill. So he laid down, closed his eyes and after about 3 minutes, fell asleep.

As he arrived in the Dream scape, he saw to people laughing in the distance. They were the same two people he saw just before going to Pacifica's mansion when he got threatened by her father. Dipper took a step closer, one of them turned toward him, grinned and waved. Dipper hesitantly waved back. The person starting to walk towards him, but just then, Bill appeared next to Dipper.

"So how's it hanging Pine tree?" Bill asked.

"So that's what you say after lying to me about the VELEP bullshit!?"

"Oh come on kid, calm down. Sure I lied, but with good intentions."

"Oh yeah sure, cause you care so much." He said sarcastically.

"Oh pine tree, you don't get it do you? You think Kyle has the best intentions? Just cause he told you about your magic and cause his wife is your time angel? Kid it's better you forget the whole Pentagon thing, it would be safer for you and your loved ones."

"Yeah, well at least he knew about my power!" Dipper claimed.

"Really? You didn't think I knew about your potential? Pine tree, why do you think you can easily access the Dream scape?"

"Okay whatever Bill, why should I even believe anything you have to say to me? All you are is a power hungry demon who adores manipulating humans."

"Ouch kid, I may not have pain receptors, but that hurt. Is that how you see me?"

"Well honestly, you're not the best at hiding your true intentions and goals."

"You know what pines, I'll show you that I can help, that I care about you. The next piece of your beloved Pentagon is with Lucy." Bill said while accentuating the 'beloved Pentagon' with sarcasm.

"Ah thanks, I guess. Anyway is there a particular reason why you wanted to talk to me?" Dipper asked.

"Well to be frank, I wanted to say from here on out, we're enemies."

"Wow really since when?" He said sarcastically.

"Joke all you want, but up until now, I was helping you, the tips about the date with Victoria, the battle with the Mangon and literally a few seconds ago with the next piece of the weapon that can kill me! But from now, I can't help you. He won't accept it."

"Wait, He? Who's this he?"

"Sorry Kid, I can't say, I just wish you luck and if we ever fight, I'll turn your eyes into snakes, swap your limbs around and remove all the skin, muscles and fat from your torso till there's just bone. Then I'll continue to play with your organs and replacing each blood cell with a drop of liquid mercury."

"That was a little graphic."

"Well that's how it would turn out, remember I'm a demon who tortures people when I'm bored."

"Hey before I go, can you tell me who those two people are?" Dipper asked.

"Ah yeah, that's me back when I was human and my sister."

Wait wait what! You were human!?"

"Well yeah, what, did you think I was always a demon from the 2D dimension?"

"Well honestly, yeah."

"Wow, Kid I thought you were smart. Anyway, it's time for you to go."

"Well I guess this is good bye. See you Bill."

"Don't worry pine tree, we'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day." Dipper started to fade away and before he completely disappeared, he looked over at Bill and gave him a finally smile. Bill replied with a wink and in the distance, Dipper saw Bill's human body waving to him.

When he awoke, Dipper realized an hour had passed. He quickly got up and ran downstairs to see if the girls were back. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Pacifica and Star chatting in the living room while Marco was cooking dinner.

"Hey, so how was your little girl time out?" He asked.

"It was lots of fun, I got to see what Mewni looks like, we chilled at the bounce lounge, we had fun." Said Pacifica.

"Sounds great." Dipper replied while giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, Marco asked if we wanted to stay for dinner, I really want to eat here tonight. Can we?" Pacifica asked.

"Ah I don't mind, but once we're done, we should leave, the longer we stay, the worse it will be when we go back."

"Alright, that sounds fair." So Dipper went into the kitchen to tell Marco that they will be eating with them. Marco replied with a simple nod. When the meal was ready, everyone went to sit at the table. On one side, Star was sitting between Pacifica and Marco while on the other side, Dipper was sitting next to Rafael, Marco's father who was seated next to his wife. They eat, laughed, reminisced about the good times Marco and Dipper had together and the Diazs told stories from Marco youth and how he was wearing the same hoody from the age of 11. But during the dinner, Pacifica wasn't listening, she was lost in thought. She was staring at her food, thinking back to the time out she spent with Star, they were at the bounce lounge chilling and chatting, and when they were talking, Star asked her a question that was still stuck in her head:

"You like Dipper, don't you? I'm almost certain you do!" Pacifica answered by saying that she never really thought about it so she was unsure. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was something there.

"Well I can see why girls would be interested in him. He is funny, smart. He's a good listener, is a bit clumsy and quirky but it's cute. He's calm under pressure, surprisingly he knows how to dance. He's quite handsome and, ah well I guess Star was right." A strong feeling arose within her. It was warm, intense, wonderful, passionate, but it also brought uneasiness to her. She couldn't look at him in the eyes or without smiling and blushing, so she looked down at the plate. Every time Dipper would ask her a question, she would smile to herself, then proceeded to answer the question normally. Once the meal was over, Dipper and Pacifica proceeded to get all their stuff before leaving Echo creek. When they were done, they went to the living room to say their goodbyes.

"Bye Dipper, good luck! I'm glad we met!" Star yelled out while hugging him.

"Thanks, and im also glad we met." He said while hugging her back.

"Well, see ya P. And also hang in there, I still remember what you wanted back at Dipper's Party." Marco said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Later Marco." She said simply.

"Bye Pacifica, I hope I get to see you again!" Star cried out as she hugged Pacifica.

"Oh of course we'll see each other again!" She shouted out.

"See you soon bro." Marco said while fist bumping Dipper.

"Yeah, Till we meet again Diaz." He replied. Dipper got out his dimensional scissors and cut open a rift. Before entering, Pacifica and Dipper looked back at Star and Marco, none of them said a word. Dipper smiled and walked through the rift, Pacifica looked at Dipper, then followed closely after. When the rift finally closed, Marco and Star looked at each other.

"You saw that right?" Star asked.

"Of course, I'm not blind. P's got it bad." He said.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Night Marco."

"Star wait, do you someone with the name Kyle?" Marco asked.

"That name does sound familiar, but no, I haven't." She said.

"It sounds familiar?"

"Yeah, it was the name my parents were going give me if I were a boy or if I had a brother."

When they got back to Gravity Falls, it was nine in the morning the following day of the Diana fiasco. Dipper and Pacifica landed in the forest where they fought the Mangon.

"Wow I guess that time is different between the two dimensions, when I left here it was late evening and when I arrived at Echo creek, it was early afternoon. And now we left at about 10pm and arrived here at about 9am."

"Anyway I'm glad we're back, but what do we do first?" Pacifica asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm going home, no questions asked. Mabel, Stan and Ford must be worried sick." Dipper said while walking.

"I'll come with you, I don't really want to go home anyway." She said. Pacifica followed closely behind him, she was always two steps behind him. She was constantly looking at his shoes to make sure she was following him. Dipper turned back to her and asked:

"Are you alright? You were acting a bit weird back at dinner and now you're walking behind me. Are you mad at me?"

"What! Why would I be mad? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't threatened to hurt me within the past few hours."

"Yeah I'm sure, if you ask again I will punch you." Dipper laughed and said:

"There's the Pacifica I know." P replied by giggling. The two continued chatting till they got to the Mystery shack. Dipper told Pacifica that he didn't want Stan to see them, so they would have to sneak in. They stood at the front door, Dipper placed one hand on the doorknob and the other on his mouth showing the be quiet sight. Pacifica nodded and stood behind him, Dipper slowly opened the door and tiptoed in to house. He saw the coast was clear, he looked at P and she tiptoed into the shack. The two started quietly going up the stairs when suddenly, Stan's voice came from the living room saying:

"You know that you're supposed to sneak your date home the evening, not the morning after." Dipper rolled his eyes and said:

"Hey grunkle Stan, how was your night?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Both of you, come here." So Pacifica and Dipper went to the living room. Stan was sitting on his couch, hands crossed and beer in one hand. He took a sip, put the can on the side table next to him, turned off the TV, looked up at Dipper and said:

"You stayed out past midnight, no call or anything and come home out of the blue at 9am. Not bad kid, you are a typical teen. Go do whatever you were gonna do, but never do this again and go tell Mabel you're back, cause she's super worried."

"Wow, I didn't suspect that. Thanks Stan." He replied. Both of them left the room and went upstairs. Stan turned the TV back on, grabbed his beer and said:

"That kid is finally living a bit more." As Dipper and Pacifica made their way up to the attic, they started to faintly hear singing coming from the twin's room, Mabel and another girl were singing. Not Dipper nor Pacifica could identify who was with Mabel, but they heard phrases like: 'Are you ready for a perfect storm' or 'there's no going back.' The two got to the top of the stairs and were standing in front of the bedroom door, Dipper hesitantly opened the door. Mabel looked over at the door that was creeping open, ran to it and flung it open. Pacifica and Dipper stood there, silent, they were shocked to see who else was in the room with Mabel.

End of Chapter 18: Pacifica

Who is the mystery girl with Mabel, is it someone we know? Are they important to the story? Found out next time!

Hey everyone, thanks for being patient. Please leave a comment so I know you guys are still enjoying it. I hope you all liked this chapter and hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	19. Pacifica 2

Chapter 19: Pacifica 2

Before revealing who Mabel was with and to truly understand what was going on, we need to go back to Pacifica's little get together.

After Dipper stormed out when he got mad at Victoria for lying, Victoria went silent. Lucy and Elizabeth were checking up on her, seeing if she was crying.

"Vicky don't worry, it's okay." Lucy stated.

"Don't be like that, But I do agree with him, you shouldn't have lied, but It'll all be fine." Elizabeth said as she caressed Victoria's back. Victoria didn't say a word, she stayed in her huddle up position and remained silent. Elodie left the room, Pacifica chased after Dipper and Star saw the problem that was coming ahead and decided to leave. Elodie made her way downstairs to the main living room where the adults were. They were chatting with one another and each one had either a glass of red wine or a glass of scotch in hand. Elodie went straight to talk to Preston.

"Excuse me sir, may I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Yes of course, what's wrong Elodie?" He asked her.

"Dipper's at the party and (h)e's (h)ere for your daughter. I saw them run out towards the garden." Elodie claimed.

"Thank you for telling me. Excuse, I must go." Preston said as he walked off. He was heading straight for the garden. He arrived at the entrance of the garden and saw Dipper and Pacifica talking on the other end. Preston had an angry look on his face, he never liked Dipper, first of all because of the whole lumberjack problem, but also in his eyes, Dipper was lower class filth. Preston started to run towards the two kids in the garden, he was filled with rage, for ever second he left Pacifica with Dipper, He felt like he was losing her to the commoner.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted. As he got closer, he felt angrier and angrier. Preston saw Dipper opened a portal, he knew Dipper was trying to escape.

"DIPPER! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Preston yelled while running towards the portal. But the hole closed before he got there. When he finally got to where his daughter was standing, he stopped to catch his breath. Pacifica quickly put the note behind her back so it wouldn't be taken from her. Preston took a deep breath and said:

"I'll kill that kid if I have to, no one makes an ass of the Northwests." While he was monologuing, Pacifica snuck away from the garden. As she was heading out of the garden, she saw Elodie in the distance with an evil grin on her face. Pacifica knew what Elodie did, but didn't want to confront it now. Pacifica went up to her room and saw Victoria sitting on her bed with the other girls, they were chatting. She grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down with them. Victoria looked over at Pacifica and asked:

"So what happened with Dipper?"

"He left, I did talk to him about how he shouldn't of yelled. But he just left and gave me this note." Pacifica said as she showed the girls.

"What does it say?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but if he left, it was probably for a good reason. He wouldn't just leave for no reason what so ever." Pacifica replied as she put the note on her desk.

"Hey, where's Star?" Pacifica asked.

"I think she's using the bathroom, she should be back soon." Said Lucy.

"Anyway, back to the Dipper problem. He left cause he had to, it's not up to us to stop him." Pacifica explained.

"Well he should have at least apologized to me! You know how he made me feel?" Victoria said as she started to tear up. Pacifica looked at Victoria, got up from her chair and said:

"Ah please, he may have yelled at you, but you flat out lied about the second date thing. If you hadn't of lied, he never would have gotten mad. You try and play the victim, but you're just as guilty."

"Oh I think Pacifica is right, you did step out of line Victoria, but not because you lied, because you don't deserve him." Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Victoria while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well why would Dipper want a lying little girl at his side when he could have a beautiful woman like me." Exclaimed Elizabeth while flipping her hair back.

"Where did this bullshit come from? You barely met him 12 hours ago." Exclaimed Pacifica.

"Yeah I know, but I don't even care about that, I have another goal in mind with him. When he comes back, I'll make sure that he's rapped around me finger." Elizabeth proclaimed provocatively. Pacifica stayed calm, she looked at Elizabeth and said:

"I highly doubt that, already looking at Dipper's history from what Mabel told me, you're nowhere near his type. Anyway, I think he's got his mind set on someone already." Elizabeth got mad, she went straight up to Pacifica's face and said:

"You saying I'm not pretty enough!? Do you want to fight? I can take you on any day bitch!" Pacifica didn't say a thing, she stood there, calm, with no expression on her face. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened them up again, she said:

"I don't usually take the violent opinion, I'm not the type of person to get into a physical fight with someone. Not because I can't win, but more because the last time I fought, I broke my teacher's back. So I am giving you one chance to stand down now!" Elizabeth saw the look in Pacifica eyes, she saw the determination and pure rage in the eyes of the young Northwest. Elizabeth turned away and started walking towards the door. When she got to the door, she opened it, turned back to Pacifica and said:

"I don't need him anyway, he's a little nerd, I just want him cause I want to take him away from you." And with that comment, something within Pacifica snapped, something inside of her started to burn, a hot flame of pure rage in her soul was ready to be unleashed. Before she could even think, Pacifica ran and jumped at Elizabeth with incredible speed. She pinned Elizabeth down to the ground and started slapping her across the face. After the third slap, Elizabeth punched her in the face but Pacifica didn't budge, she was determined on keeping Elizabeth on the ground and not giving her any room to move. Pacifica let out a cry of rage and punched Elizabeth in the face. With every punch, Pacifica through at Elizabeth's face, Pacifica was repeatedly screaming out:

"I hate you! I hate you!" Elizabeth pulled on Pacifica's hair and tried moving her legs crazily so she could get out of Pacifica's lock. Elizabeth succeeded on getting free, she got up and sucker punched Pacifica, then followed up by scratching her. This led to Pacifica rapping her arms around Elizabeth's hips and proceeded to ram her into the wall. As Pacifica pinned her to the wall, Elizabeth began to speak as she was struggling to get out of Pacifica's grip.

"Now we see your true colors! I truly understand you now! For the last few years we've known each other, I've been trying to see your true face. And all I needed to do was mention that little Californian of yours." Elizabeth explained

"Shut it! You think you weren't exposing yourself before by being cocky and provoking people. You always lead on that you're an innocent little girl, but from day one, I knew you weren't. You're just someone who always sacrifices people to get what you want" Pacifica exclaimed. And as she finished talking, Pacifica kneed Elizabeth in the stomach and followed up with a high kick to the face. Elizabeth was sent to the ground at top speed, smacking her head against the wooded floorboards. Pacifica looked down at her concurred foe, then looked at Lucy and Victoria who were both huddled up in the corner, terrified of their friend.

"Now, leave! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the evening. Lucy and Victoria as well, please leave unless you want to end up like her." She said as she pointed to Elizabeth who was face down on the ground. The girls quickly got out of the room and as Elizabeth left, she turned back and asked:

"Was it really necessary to go that far? You don't truly hate me do you?" Pacifica took a deep breath and replied with:

"I don't think so, I'll have to see. Plus I did warn you to back down." Elizabeth just nodded and limped away with a hand on her ribcage. Once everyone left the room, Pacifica fell to the floor with exhaustion. She looked at her hands and finally, her brain caught up with her body. 'Where the hell did all that rage come from? And why did I get so mad?' She thought. She looked over at her mirror and saw that she had a few scratches on her face. Pacifica got up and decided to go clean her face. So she left to the bathroom, but when she came back, there was Star sitting on her bed.

"Did you read Dipper's message?" Star asked.

"Not yet, but I need you to help me find him!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"First read the letter, then I'll help." She replied calmly. Pacifica nodded, grabbed the small note over from her desk opened it up and started reading out loud:

"Dear Pacifica,

If your reading this, then my cover as Diana has been blown. I'm sorry I left so quickly, but if I didn't, I would have been captured by your dad. Anyway, I went to a friend's place to lay low. I'll be back soon.

Sincerely Dipper." Pacifica closed up the letter and kept it in hand. Then, she turned to Star and asked:

"Can you take me to him?"

"Well I don't know which friend he's staying with."

"Then we have to check every friend Dipper has. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Sure but let's clean up your face first. It's all messed up and stuff." Said Star.

"Yeah I kind of got into a fight with Elizabeth not too long ago." Pacifica explained with hesitation in her voice.

"No way! How come? Did you win?" Shouted Star in excitement.

"Wow, I didn't know you would be so enthusiastic about me fighting. Well I don't really know why, I remember she said something that really pissed me off then I attacked her. And yeah I won." Explained Pacifica.

"Elizabeth had it coming. I didn't really like her much. And I like everyone!" Yelled Star.

"I guess, But I should clean my face a little more." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry, I got it. I'll do it with magic. I have gotten better with using magic on the body, even since I turned Marco's arm into an evil octopus tentacle, I've studied up so that it wouldn't happen again. Ready?" Star asked as she pointed her wand a few inches away from Pacifica face.

"Well I guess." Pacifica said with uncertainty.

"Repairium scaratris!" As Star said her spell, a green and purple stream of light exploded out of her wand directly into Pacifica face. Once the spell was finished, Pacifica went over to the mirror and saw the scratches were gone.

"Wow Thanks Star." Pacifica said.

"No problem, I do it all the time whenever Marco gets hurt." Star explained.

"Hurt by someone else or mainly by you?" Asked Pacifica.

"Anyway, I think we should got see Mabel, maybe she would know where Dipper went." Said Star.

"And also I'd like to know if you are going to tell Dipper about your fight?" Star added.

"Great idea and no, that's something I'll try and keep him away from. Anyway, we should go now!" Exclaimed Pacifica as she started running out the door.

"Pacifica wait, we can just us the scissors and go directly to Mabel's room." Star said. Pacifica turned around and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Now that is part of the story has been revealed, we can now proceed with the story that's going on right now. Dipper and Pacifica saw Victoria and Mabel in the bedroom, they were singing and dancing before Dipper and Pacifica arrived. Both groups stood in place, looking at each other, silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind chimes out at the front of the Mystery Shack. Suddenly both Victoria and Mabel ran over to the two who just arrived and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you're alright Mason, I wanted to looking for you with Pacifica and Star, but they wanted me to stay in case you came back." Mabel said with tears running down her face. Dipper took his sister into his arms.

"Since when do you use my real name?" Dipper asked.

"Whenever you be a retarded sibling or when I get extremely worried about you." Mabel explained.

"Pacifica, are you okay? You left straight after your fight and everything, aren't you tired?" Victoria asked.

"I fine, I guess sometimes, the body can survive when you're determined." Pacifica replied. Dipper looked over at Pacifica and asked:

"Fight? What does Victoria mean by fight?"

"I'll tell you later, now's not the time Mason." Pacifica said with a grin. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dipper, I just wanted to apologize for lying last night. I know I went a little overboard." Victoria said. Dipper turned to Victoria, smiled and said:

"No problem, we've all lied before. Let's just put it behind us. Water under the bridge." Mabel got out of Dipper's arms and asked:

"Hey, are you guys hungry? I can make a sandwich or something." Pacifica and Dipper looked at each other and said in unison:

"Sure!" Mabel nodded and left downstairs.

"I can help you Mabel." Victoria said as she followed behind her. Pacifica let out a sigh and flopped onto Dipper's bed. Dipper laughed a bit and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm so damn tired, you know how tiring it was to hunt you down? I just want to close my eyes and sleep." Pacifica said.

"Yeah I can see that, do as you wish, sleep if you want, I'm sure Mabel and Victoria don't really mind if you do or not. And I don't really mind, I'll just hang here, maybe I'll take a nap as well on Mabel's bed." Dipper replied. Pacifica yawned and said:

"Sure that's fine."

"How about I take a nap next you on my bed?" Dipper said with a grin. Pacifica turned to him, and with no emotion on her face simply said:

"Do that and I'll kick you off the bed."

"It was a joke, you know I wouldn't do that. Anyway, enjoy your nap, cause I'm gonna have one myself." Dipper said as he got onto Mabel's bed.

"Yeah whatever now shut up." Pacifica said as she rolled over away from him. Dipper started to doze off slowly as he thought about everything that happened from the morning till now: The date with Victoria; Bill truly becoming his enemy; meeting Elizabeth; meeting Kyle; learning about The Pentagon; seeing Jackie again; helping Marco; learning about the Dimensional Gap; getting his cover as Diana blown and being reunited with Pacifica after leaving her. So much had happened within the last 24 hours of his life. He just wanted to get some rest finally, but fate had something else in store for him. Dipper felt like his soul was being torn away from his body the closer he got to falling asleep, he tried to fight it, but Dipper was way too tired and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in Kyle's office. Dipper rolled his eyes and said:

"Can I once fall asleep and not be taken to another dimension! Is that too much to ask!" Kyle looked up from his paper work and saw Dipper standing a few steps away from his desk. Kyle put the papers down and said:

"Sorry Dipper, I would have let you sleep, but since there has been new development with your timeline, I really needed to talk to you, so I can prepare you."

"So what's wrong with it now?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing is wrong, but it's just you have a lot more coming up. You think the last 24 hours was that intense? Ha that's laughable! Laughable my dude. Trust me, everything you just went through is gonna seem like a delightful day." Kyle said as he continued to write some things down.

"Okay, and how does telling me that useless info help me prepare?" Dipper said angrily.

"Calm down Dipper, I just wanted to share some information, Sorry for trying to be nice. Whatever, water under the bridge. First thing's first, you got to work on your sword fighting, using your magic, get your body stronger and sharpening your reflexes." Kyle explained.

"How come? Will I get in a fight with someone where I'll have to use a sword or something? And how come I need to strengthen my body if I can use magic?" Dipper asked rapidly.

"Wow, you've got no clue how your magic works do you? Anyway, to use your magic fully, your body needs to get stronger or every time you use it, the backlash will be catastrophic on your body. But, keep your magic flow constant at 5% so that it can gradually get better, cause to use the Pentagon, you need to use at least 40% of your magical abilities. And this is the fastest way to get you ready for you battle with Gideon, remember he still may be going to create the Dimensional Gap. Also the sword fighting is only for an emergency, because it's only a 2% chance your timeline will go that path. And finally for your reflexes, I suggest getting someone to throw tennis balls at you till can catch or dodge 100 in a row. I'm sure Pacifica would be glad to do it." Kyle explained as he read his notes on his desk.

"Wow that's a lot to do to prepare." Dipper stated.

"Yeah yeah I know, but do whatever you want. It's not up to me to stop this, I can't interfere directly. Plus, it's up to you to make your own destiny."

"So I strengthen my body, work on my sword fighting and look for the next Pentagon piece right?" Asked Dipper.

"Yep, that's it."

"Alright, next piece is with Lucy? Am I correct?"

"Yep, I'll let you go get it Dipper." Kyle said.

"Also there's something that no one has told you and I think you need to know." Kyle added. Dipper looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"And what's that?" Dipper asked.

"Someone is out of place, as in they're not in the correct timeline." He stated.

"How is that possible? Isn't your job to keep the timelines in order?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Yeah but something else put him here, he may have even put himself here, he is smart after all. And I do understand why he's here if he chose to come here and like I said before, I can't directly interfere." Kyle explained.

"Well who is it?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry I can't say, I want to build suspense with the people reading the story." Kyle said with a grin on his face. Dipper's soul started to deteriorate and go translucent.

"No! Tell me Kyle, don't leave me in the dark about this!" Dipper shouted out. But it was too late, he was sent out of Kyle's dimension. Once Dipper left, Kyle went into the left draw of his desk and grabbed an old letter, it had sloppy handwriting on it. Kyle smiled and put it back in the draw. He looked at the family photo on his desk and said:

"I guess he and I are similar. We'd do anything for our loved ones, no matter the consequence."

* * *

When Dipper awoke, he thought about what Kyle said. 'Why does everyone like to leave out important information? Is it for drama or something? Do they get pleasure from briefly giving info to me?' He noticed the girl sleeping on the other side of the room, he turned over to look at Pacifica. She was laying still, her limbs were grouped together. Dipper smiled and said to himself quietly:

"Wow, she looks so fragile when she's sleeping, like if I were to lay a finger on her, she would break." Pacifica rolled over and mumbled the words:

"Bitch, get off of me." Dipper put his hand over his mouth trying to hold back the massive laugh he was going to release. He got out his phone and took a picture of the girl napping. He laughed to himself and whispered:

"At least if she ever black mails me for any reason, I have some leverage." Dipper laid back down on Mabel's bed, he started to think of a routine that he could do to get his body into shape. He thought of doing chin-ups, sit-ups, push-ups, squats and jogging. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to write down the routine in a little book to keep him structured. Dipper got up and tiptoed over to his bed, he ducked down and looked under the bed for a book. He found one and pulled it out. As he got back up, he heard Pacifica sleep talk again, but this time, she said something a little more interesting, something that grabbed Dipper's attention. She said happily:

"Not at the table Dipper." Dipper's mind started racing 'Why is she dreaming about me!?' He asked himself. Dipper thought about all the possibilities with that sentence put into context. 'Not at the table Dipper? As in no dancing? no reading? no yelling? no what?' Dipper thought. He couldn't put his finger on it, the curiosity was killing him. Dipper wanted to know, he needed to know. He knew that Pacifica would never tell him directly, so he needed to get creative. He decided to deal with Pacifica's sleep talking later, he went onto Mabel's bed and started writing down his routine. But after ever few words he wrote down, he would look over at the girl sleeping on the next bed over from him. Dipper didn't know why, but something drew him to look at Pacifica every few seconds. After a 2 minutes, he realized that he wouldn't be able to write much with Pacifica sleeping close by. He shut the book, put it down and laid back on the bed, he rolled towards the wall. Dipper wasn't thinking about anything, he was just enjoying the sound of the wind chimes that were still blowing in the gentil breeze. But suddenly, Pacifica spoke again, but this time, she was awake:

"Pines, you still awake?" Dipper closed his eyes and didn't react, he wanted to pretend he was sleeping. The sound of the chimes were blocked out by the noise of Pacifica getting up from the bed, then the sound of footsteps took over room and suddenly the footsteps stopped by Mabel's bed. Pacifica sat on the bed next to Dipper's hip. Pacifica caressed his face and moved some of Dipper's hairs out of his eyes.

"It's weird how someone like him can separate a family like the Northwest's with almost no effort." She whispered. Dipper remained calm, he felt the mattress move as Pacifica moved herself closer to Dipper's head. And suddenly the chimes stopped, the room went completely silent, the air was still. Pacifica looked down at Dipper, her mind went completely blank as she took a deep breath then leaned closer to him. Dipper felt her coming closer and suddenly he was frozen in place as he felt the breath of the young girl getting closer to his lips. Just the thought of Pacifica being so close to his lips sent a cold chill down his spine. Pacifica got even closer, there lips were almost grazing each other's, but out of nowhere, the door to the room was sent flying open and Mabel skipped into the room shouting out:

"Wake up sleepyheads, sandwiches are waiting..." She cut herself off at the sight of Pacifica being millimeters away from her brother's mouth. Pacifica shot up faster than a bullet train. Meanwhile Dipper was still playing Sleeping beauty, but he knew he couldn't react, if Pacifica knew he was faking his sleep while she got so close to him, she would probably rip him limb from limb.

"Okay Thanks Mabel. I'll go down now!" Pacifica said as she left the room faster than road runner. Once Pacifica was gone, Mabel grabbed a hand full of glitter from her draw, went up to her brother and blew the glitter in Dipper's face. This made him shot up instantaneously.

"Hey bro bro, did you sleep well?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah, till you blew glitter at my face!" He said as he spat out the glitter.

"Glitter wasn't the only thing in your face while you were sleeping." Mabel said with a grin. Dipper slowly turned his head to his sister then he ran to the mirror.

"Mabel, what did you do?" He asked as looked in the mirror to see if Mabel had done anything.

"I didn't do anything, well except the glitter." Mabel claimed.

"Mabel, I swear if you removed the 3 chest hairs I had." He said as he looked at his chest.

"Nah, that wouldn't be worth it. I already have your first chest hair in the scrap book. Anyway. Pacifica's downstairs and so are the sandwiches. Also, Victoria went into town to get some ingredients to make dessert." She said.

"Thanks Mabel!" Dipper said as he left the room. Mabel put her hands on her hips and said to herself:

"He was completely faking his sleep." Dipper made his way downstairs, slowly going down each step, thinking about Pacifica lips coming so close into contact with his. When he got to the kitchen, he saw her there, sitting down eating a sandwich that Mabel and Victoria prepared from them. Dipper joined Pacifica at the table and grabbed a sandwich from the plate in the center of the table. Dipper thought back to Pacifica sleep talking saying 'not at the table Dipper' and he decided to start quietly singing to see if she would react:

"Talking away, I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway." Dipper stopped at the sight of Pacifica looked up at him, she smiled and continued singing the same song:

"Today's another day to find you, shying away. I'll be coming for your love, Okay?" Then, the two teens started singing in unison:

"Take on me, Take me on, I'll be gone in a day or two!" Dipper smiled and said:

"Wow, you have a great singing voice."

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself." She replied as she took a bite into the sandwich. Dipper looked down at his sandwich, took a few bites and asked:

"You don't mind that I sing at the table?"

"Not really, you can do pretty much whatever, I don't care." Pacifica said.

"What do you mean by 'pretty much'?" He asked.

"Well I mean, dancing on the table and fighting isn't acceptable. But I think that was a given." She says as she takes her last bite of the sandwich.

"Alright, that's understandable." He said. 'Well I guess it was just a dream, I shouldn't read too much into it.' He thought. The room went silent after that, they couldn't talk to each other after what happened. Pacifica didn't talk because she didn't want to say anything that could hint to what happened upstairs and Dipper didn't want to say anything because he didn't want her to find out he was awake the whole time. Dipper thought about his discussion with Kyle about his preparation and remembered that he needed to strengthen his sword skills, and he knew that there was only one person who could possibly help him.

"Hey Pacifica, you've done fencing before right?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, of course, which family did you think I was part of? I'm a Northwest! We always do the most prestigious and experience of sports and activities." She claimed.

"Yeah I don't need you to gloat, I was wondering if you could teach me a bit?"

"How come the sudden interest?" She asked.

"Well the last time I had to use my skills, I fought a dragon, but I was swinging the sword all over the place. P, could you teach me please." He said. Pacifica looked over at the window as the sound of the wind chimes came back, she smiled and said:

"Sure I'll help, but you must do what I ask, No question asked!"

"That's fine with me, as long as you teach me." Dipper said. The two continued sitting there, but they stopped talking, both were thinking about what to say, when suddenly there was a knocked on the front door. Dipper got up and went to answer the door, he opened the front door and saw Ernest standing there. Ernest had a serious look on his face, he was holding a black bag, it looked like something heavy was in it.

"Hey Ernest, what's up?" Dipper asked. Ernest went up to Dipper, put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and said abruptly.

"We need to talk now!"

End of Chapter 19: Pacifica 2

Hey Everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter and I glad for all the support! Shout out to Proluxe for the help! Thanks dude (or dudette)! Anyway thanks for everyone's support, leave a comment if you're still enjoying the story and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	20. Ernest 2

Chapter 20: Ernest 2

"Sure, we can talk. But do you want to talk inside? Cause Pacifica's here with me." Dipper stated.

"It doesn't matter, it's just Pacifica. She's probably not even going to understand what we're discussing." Ernest replied as he walked to the kitchen. Pacifica saw Ernest walk into the kitchen, she said hello to him. He replied with a simple wave. Dipper came into the room and asked:

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ernest took a deep breath and said in his monotone voice:

"I'm sure you're going to want to sit down for this." Dipper nodded and simultaneously Ernest and Dipper sat down. Ernest put the black bag onto the table and started talking:

"Well I wanted to start by asking: Why do you think I'm here in the United States?" Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other perplexingly as Pacifica replied:

"Well you're here on holiday with Victoria and her family. Right?" Ernest smiled to himself.

"Not at all, that's what the original Ernest was here for, But not me." Ernest said. Dipper became confused and asked:

"What do you mean by 'Original Ernest'?"

"Well I'm not the Ernest from this timeline." He claimed as he opened the black bag and revealed the contents within te bag. There were a bunch of different metallic parts.

"Wait! If you're not from this timeline, then where's the Ernest from this timeline?" Pacifica asked. Ernest looked away as he said:

"I'll tell you, but only once we get there in the story. I'm going to explain how and why I'm here." Dipper and Pacifica both nodded, Ernest took a deep breath and started talking:

"It happened a few weeks ago, We were on the flight here. There was my Grandmother Precious, Victoria and myself on the plane. The only reason we were coming to the states is because I heard that my father lives here. Since my dad left me a few days after I was born, naturally I'm curious to at least meet him. But due to a malfunction, the plane crashes before landing. I checked on the plane for any survivors, but sadly, No one else made it out alive. Both My Grandmother and Victoria were the killed in the accident. I was devastated when I saw the lifeless bodies of the only two people I cared about. I wanted to take my rage out on something, when suddenly, a old man and his grandson appeared out of nowhere at the crash site. I made my way over to them and asked them for help. The old man took a drink from his flask and said:

"I'm sorry kid, I'm not here for you. There's a part from this particular plane that I need." But suddenly, his grandson cut in.

"Well Rick, we could help him go to a timeline were the plane didn't crash."

"Ah please, could you?" I stated.

"Well I guess, I'll have to build a portal gun that brakes after using it 2 times." The one man said as he started assembling parts from the plane. When he finished, he gave it to me and left with his grandson. I tried to understand it, I chose where I wanted to go on the dial, then I pulled the trigger and it was a success, I opened a hole through spacetime to another timeline. I went through it and found myself in a timeline were the crash happened, but no one survived the plane crash. So I went to another timeline where both Victoria and my Grandmother could survive. But that made me end up here, I had to asked fast, since there was another Ernest in the area. I did what I had to, I killed the original Ernest. I didn't want to, but it's the only way I could be with my Victoria. But I didn't know exactly what timeline I ended up in. It was quite different, the De Montardent family came with Victoria and I on Vacation for pleasure reasons. But the worst part was about Victoria, she wasn't the same as I knew her before." He explained.

"What do you mean, not the same?" Asked Pacifica.

"Well if you will, the Victoria I knew was like Star, without the magic. She was loud, joyful, passionate, full of energy, she was an extrovert, very possessive and determined girl. If you will, she was literally known as 'The Bulldozer'. But, the Victoria in this timeline is a lot more calm and introverted, she's not the same person as I once loved and nor the one who once loved me. For as much as I would want it to be, it's not. That's why I'm here Dipper! I want your help to repair the Portal gun. I don't want to admit it, but you're the only person on the same intellectual level as I am to help me figure this out!" Ernest claimed. Dipper sat there in shock, the fact that Ernest did so much, just to be with Victoria again and all his efforts were for nothing. Ernest didn't even like the Victoria he found. Dipper then thought about the problems that can arrive from Ernest just up and leaving.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Do you know what the repercussions would be if you left!? The Montardent family would think you ran off on your own only God knows where, and I'm sure Victoria will be just as devastated as you were when she died back in your timeline. I'll help you, no problem. But know that you're distributing the universe even more by going to another timeline and it will horrible if you leave without telling Victoria about her original Ernest, cause maybe she does truly like you." Dipper elaborated.

"Ah I'm sure! We had a fight yesterday about her date with you. By the way she was talking, I could tell what she was feeling. And if you want to know, as much as I hate to say it, she does have feeling for you Dipper." Said the monotone Ernest. Pacifica stood up, she started to get upset with everything Ernest was saying about Victoria not liking him.

"Ernest, you French retard! For as smart as you may be, you are such an idiot! Why do you think she went on the date with Pines? Not because she likes him, but because she wanted a reaction out of your non-responsive ass! She does care about you! That's just her way of trying to get it across. And just like you said, she's not the same Victoria as the one you knew. So my retarded friend, you have to adapt to the new one!" Yelled Pacifica at Ernest. Ernest went silent, he thought about what Pacifica said. He knew she was right, but he still wanted to leave.

"I still want to go, I don't care about that anymore." Ernest stated. That phrase started to rush through Dipper's mind, this provoked him to think about the consequences of dimensional traveling and time travel in general. 'Is it possible that time traveling doesn't just mess the timelines but also the mental state of the jumper? Making anyone who travels through time lose empathy for anything or anyone, even themselves? I guess time travel doesn't just have consequences on the timeline itself but also on the user.' He thought.

"You know what Ernest, I'll help you." Dipper said.

"Thank you." Replied Ernest.

"Dipper! Why are you helping him?" Asked Pacifica.

"Well he is my friend, plus if he wants to leave, I shouldn't stop him. He has his own reason for leaving." Dipper explained. Pacifica remember that she said almost the same thing to Victoria when Dipper left. Pacifica looked at Dipper.

"Alright, I can help too." She said. Ernest rolled his eyes and replied:

"I doubt you have the level of intelligence to rebuild a timeline jumping gun."

"Hey monotone retard, shut up! I'm not just a pretty face." She shouted. Dipper stood up.

"Both of you, stop! There's no reason to be at each other's throats! We need to concentrate so we can fix this portal gun." Dipper yelled. Both Ernest and Pacifica looked down. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was coming from the basement rapidly as Ford made his way into the Kitchen.

"Did you say Portal Gun?" Ford asked as he was out of breath.

"Oh yeah, why?" Asked Dipper.

"Where did you get it? There's only one person who I know who has a portal gun and that Rick Sanchez. How did you get it?" Ford asked.

"Pacifica, Ernest, this is Stanford, my other Grunkle. He's also the author of the journals. Ford, these are my friends, Pacifica and Ernest." Dipper explained.

"Well hello, nice to meet you both." Ford said as he was fiddling with the gun parts without looking at them.

"Hello, sir." Ernest said in a monotone voice.

"Ah, hi." Hesitantly said Pacifica. Ford looked back up after hearing Pacifica's voice, he looked at her in silence, then he turned to Dipper and asked:

"Wait! Is that the same Pacifica? As in the Northwest's kid?"

"Yeah, that's the same one." Dipper replied. Pacifica looked over at Dipper.

"What do you mean by 'the same one'?" She asked.

"Just like your fight, now's not the time." Dipper said. She rolled her eyes and watched Ford searching through the parts.

"Anyway, who exactly is Rick?" Asked Ernest.

"Well when I was lost in another timeline, I ran into him, he and I became friends. We created the Portal Gun together and the quantum destabilizer. I hate to admit it, but we did some terrible things as a team. I also know his other friends like Birdperson." Replied Ford without looking away from the broken pieces of the Portal Gun.

"Wait! So you know how to fix this right?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, I can fix it! But it will take me about 24 hours and it looks like some parts are missing." Ford said.

"Maybe Dipper and I could go get it for you." Ernest stated.

"Sure, get me a car battery; a GPS and a computer chip from a flip phone." Ford said as he already built a fourth of the gun. Dipper and Ernest nodded, got up from the table and left the Shack. Pacifica sat there, quietly. She turned to Ford and spoke.

"Ah Ford, how do you know about me?" She asked.

"Well I did know your grandfather, I have been involved with the Northwest's before getting cast out of this timeline. Also, Dipper sometimes talks about you. Well he talks about all his friends, like Marco and Victoria. But something about the way he talks about you, I could tell he sees you a little bit differently from his other friends." Ford said as he continued working on the Portal Gun. Pacifica smiled.

"What exactly was the 'something' that you picked up on?" She asked. Ford put the gun down and looked at the young Northwest.

"Dipper isn't a normal person, I think you know that. Remember, he is still a bit antisocial, So he doesn't express himself the same way as you do. Keep that in mind." He replied. Pacifica thought about what Ford said and she knew he was right. She replied by nodding.

"Also, isn't that piece upside down?" Pacifica asked as she pointed to the handle of the gun. Ford saw that she was right and fixed it.

"Wow, good eye. You may be different from your grandfather physically, but you mind is just as sharp as your grandfather." Ford said.

"If you want, you can help me rebuild it." He added as he handed Pacifica the screwdriver. She smiled, she realized that Ford and Dipper had a lot of similarities between them. She thought that if she spent time picking at Ford's brain, she could maybe figure out how Dipper's mind works. Pacifica grabbed the screwdriver, got up and sat next to the scientist.

* * *

As Dipper and Ernest made their way into town, they were talking about the probability that something could go wrong when Ernest leaves.

"You know it's a bad idea. Sending you somewhere else is just going to mess up the universal timeline even more than if you stayed." Dipper said.

"That may be true, but I rather be where a Victoria like my old one lives." Ernest replied.

"You know, we are both under qualified to talk about altering the timelines. There's only two people I believe have the level to talk about this. One of them is far away, he's busy choosing which collage to go to, cause every single collage in the country has sent a request for him to join their schools, well he does have an equally intelligent brother. Sorry, I mean stepbrother. And the other person qualified is Ford." Dipper explain.

"Wow, he's applying for college now? Who is this guy?" Ernest asked.

"Well he's a really fun person, always building amazing stuff. He's an old friend, he lives in the USA, but I don't know where on the map his town is." Dipper said.

"Well what's the name of his town? I may know it."

"I doubt that you know it, it's quite the unknown place. He lives in Danville." Dipper replied.

"Okay, I've never heard of Danville." Ernest said.

"Never mind, no one's heard of it. It's not a very interesting place, well the town is nothing special, but the people are very intriguing." Dipper said as he adjusted his hat. Just then, they arrived in front of the market. They walked in and saw that there were few people there. Thomas was the cashier, he looked super bored and tired. He was waiting to do something. Ernest and Dipper went straight to the gardening aisle to grab the car battery, then they went to get the GPS and a flip phone over in the electronics aisle. When they got everything, Dipper and Ernest started heading over to the exit when suddenly, they were stopped by someone.

"Hey Dipper! You're back!" The mysterious person said. Dipper knew who it was due to the voice, he turned around slowly and saw Lucy standing there.

"Ah hey Lucy...Yeah...I'm...back." Dipper said hesitantly. When he had finished completely turning around, Lucy jumped at him for a hug. When Ernest looked at Lucy, he thought back to the night of the dance party. He realized that she was the same girl Pacifica was fighting and screaming at. But he remembered that Lucy and Pacifica did make up.

"I guess you're the same Lucy who tackled Dipper and fought Pacifica, Nice to meet you, I'm Ernest." Lucy looked over at Ernest without releasing Dipper from her bear hug.

"Wait, you're Ernest? I heard quite a bit about you from Victoria." She said.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ernest replied. Just then, Dipper started suffocating. He started tapping Lucy's arms to signal her. Lucy looked at Dipper and saw his face turn purple, she released and started apologizing:

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Dipper I'm so sorry! I always hug people too hard!" Dipper tried getting his breath back. He realized something was calling out to him, it was something Lucy was wearing, he started to feel ill, he had stomach pain and had a headache. 'Is it the second piece on the Pentagon calling for me?' He thought. Finally, when he finally could catch his breath he replied to Lucy:

"It's okay, don't worry about it." 'I don't get it, something doesn't with Dipper. Why is he so kind, it's like he's planning something. But I don't know what he's up to.' Ernest thought.

"Dipper, we don't waste time. We need to move." Ernest said. Dipper replied with a nod.

"Ah do you really need to leave so soon?' Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sorry Lucy. I'd love to talk more, but we must move. But before we go, could I asked you to give me your bracelet?" Dipper asked.

"Why do you need my bracelet?" Lucy asked.

"it's a long story, but if you want, give me that one and I'll buy you a new one." Dipper said. 'What is Dipper doing? Why does he want Lucy's bracelet?' Ernest thought.

"Alright, that's fine. Here." Lucy said as she handed over the bracelet.

"But I do want a new one! Don't forget!" Lucy added. As the boys started walking away, Dipper turned his head to her and said:

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't forget." Lucy was waving goodbye from a distance as Dipper and Ernest walked up to the cashier. They bought what they needed and started walking back to the Mystery Shack. The two boys were walking next to each other in silence, Ernest was looking at the bracelet in Dipper's hand while Dipper was lost in thought thinking about what kind of fight Pacifica got into. Suddenly, Ernest broke the silence by asked Dipper a question.

"Ah Dipper, why do you need that bracelet?" He asked. Dipper looked at the bracelet, then turned to Ernest and replied:

"It's a long story."

"We have the time now." Ernest insisted.

"Fine, I'll tell the story. But only because you're going in the next 24 hours." He said. Ernest replied with a nod. Dipper took a deep breath, then started talking:

"Long story short, I need to get 5 pieces of a weapon called The Pentagon that only I can weld, and all the pieces are with people that I know. Once all pieces are in my possession, I can summon the blade to stop an evil being." Ernest was shocked, he tried to talk, but he couldn't find the words:

"Wow, that's... I don't even know what to say. It's just..." Dipper cut in and said:

"A bit random."

"Yeah random! And how do you even know who has the pieces? Or what the pieces are?" Asked Ernest.

"I never really know, I've been told by Kyle, the guardian of the timelines, but I can tell what the piece is because is calls out to me." Dipper explained.

"Okay, I understand but it's still weird." Ernest said.

"Trust me, I know, but that's how it is." Ernest looked down at his feet as he walked, he thought about how Victoria would act if he left. Then he thought back to the fight they had last night, he realized that Pacifica was probably right. He turned to Dipper and said:

"I don't get it, how come you and Pacifica get along? Both you personalities are extremely difficult for one another, technology, you two should be far apart from each other and hate each other." Dipper smiled.

"I know what you mean, I used to think think the same way. But recently, I fell like something has change not just in her, but also in myself. It's like after 5 years, something else is at play between the two of us. No matter how different we are." Dipper explained.

"Okay, do you have any clue what it could be?" Asked Ernest.

"No, I have no idea." Dipper said as he looked over to the side, Ernest caught on to Dipper's lie and asked the same question again:

"Do you know what it could be Dipper?" Dipper looked away and said:

"I have a small idea."

"Spit it out Dipper." He said. Dipper didn't turn, he continued to look away, he face turned a light red. Then Dipper realized something. 'Wait, didn't Mabel say Victoria was in town to get ingredients? If that's true, then she should have been at the market, cause that's the only place in Gravity Falls that sells food.' Dipper thought. He then turned behind him and looked back at the patch they took.

"Wait Ernest, before you came over, did you see Victoria?" Dipper asked. Ernest looked at Dipper with a perplexed look on his face.

"Ah no, last time I saw her, she said she was going to the Mystery Shack." He replied.

"Well Mabel said she went out into town to get stuff at the market and we didn't see her." Dipper said.

"Are you saying, she's lost? Are worse?" Ernest asked worried for his friend.

"Maybe, but we should at least call her." Dipper replied. Ernest nodded as he got out his phone, he rung and waited. She didn't answer.

"She didn't answer." Ernest said.

"Could she be wherever her family is staying?" Asked Dipper.

"There's a high chance, maybe we should go check." Replied Ernest. Dipper nodded and the two boys turned around and walking back into town. They went to a small house on the other end of Gravity Falls, it was a small blue house with a wooden door and a single window on the front. Dipper was surprised to see the small house.

"What a minute, doesn't Victoria have 13 brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah she does, but they all didn't come on holidays with us, because a lot of them are over twenty." Ernest explained.

"Ah Okay." The two went up to the door, Ernest went in front of Dipper and opened the door without hesitation, they walked in, Dipper was still behind Ernest. They heard laughter and talking from the living room, the two boys went slowly towards the living room, moving ever so slightly. Ernest signaled to Dipper to stay out of sight just for a little bit, Dipper replied with a nod. Ernest then walked into the room with hesitation:

"Salut tout le monde!" He said. (Hey everyone!) Ernest saw both of Victoria's parents on the couch, Victoria on one of the sofa chairs and on the other one, was someone Ernest had never seen before. It was a young man, about Ernest and Dipper's age. He was short and chubby, he was wearing a light blue suit, a black shirt and a white tie.

"Oh T'es là Ernest, on savais pas où tu avais disparu." Said Ms. de Montadent. (Oh you're here Ernest, we didn't know where you went off to.)

"Désolé, je suis aller voir un ami." (Sorry, I went to see a friend.)

"Ah alor vous êtes Ernest, revis de faire ta connaissance." Said the young man in an american accent. (Ah so you are Ernest, it's a pleasure to meet you.) Dipper heard the voice of the American coming from the living room, he realized straight away who was in there with the de Montadent family and Ernest.

"What the hell are you doing here Gideon!?" Dipper yelled as he entered the room.

"Dipper Pines, you little bitch! What are you doing here!?" Gideon shouted out point at Dipper. Victoria got up and turned to Dipper.

"Dipper, What are you doing here!?" She said.

"Can you just shout up!?" Yelled Ernest making the others stop.

"Alright, now we can do this in a civil manner. Gideon, Dipper asked you first so you should start by saying way you are here." Ernest said. Gideon didn't like the idea of doing what Ernets said, but he knew he had to.

"Okay fine, Dipper I'm here to visit the family. When I went to France a few years back for school, I was sent to live with the de Montadent. That's how I know them." Gideon explained.

"Now Dipper it's your turn, both Victoria and Gideon are curious way you are here." Ernest said. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I am going to make you kids a snack, how does crumbcake sound?" Asked Ms. de Montadent. Dipper was a but thrown off by Victoria's mother's level of English, till he remembered that her mum was originally English.

"Sure that would be great!" Victoria said. The boys just nodded and the mother went out of the room.

"Alright now why are you here?" Asked Gideon.

"Well I'm friends with both Ernest and Victoria." Dipper replied.

"Ah, that doesn't explain why you're here." Victoria pointed out.

"Im here because we were looking for you Vicky, Mabel said you went to get stuff in town and we didn't see you on the path back, nor in the shopping market. So we thought you would be here." Dipper explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I had you worried, I was Gideon when I was shopping and because he hadn't seen the family in a while, I thought that it would be a good idea." Victoria said. Dipper looks over the Gideon with serious eyes, Gideon just smiles at him.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we go back to the Mystery Shack and hang out all together, it would be so much fun. We all haven't seen each in a while and I really like hanging out with all of you." Victoria added. Dipper thought that letting Gideon over to the Shack would be the worst idea even, because of Mabel and Stan who hate him, but also because he may take something of Ford's. But then he realized that with Victoria around him, he would have to be on his best behavior.

"Well I guess that make sense, but with my past experiences with this guy, I don't trust him anymore then I can throw him." Dipper replied as he crossed his arms.

"If that's want you want Victoria." Gideon said. Ernest looked at Gideon, he thought someone was off about him, but Ernest just told himself that it was nothing.

"Alright, let's move then" Ernest said. Victoria went and told her mother that they were all going back out for a while, her mother said that that's fine and the four teens left the house, heading towards the Mystery Shack. As they were making there why to the Shack, Victoria and Gideon were walking up front, laughing and chatting, while Dipper and Ernest walked behind. Dipper was keeping an eye on Gideon so he wouldn't get up to some mischief. Ernest remembered the conversation that he and Dipper were having earlier and said:

"Hey Dipper, you never told me how you and Pacifica get along so well." Dipper looked over to the side and said:

"Well I guess there's a million things at play, but I have a little idea of how we get along now, at least from my side."

"Come on, what is it?" Dipper looked at the two people chatting in front and decided to whisper to Ernest. He leaned over and replied:

"I think it's because I may have feelings for her." Ernest nodded and said:

"I guess that makes sense." Victoria turned around due to her curiosity.

"What are you to talking about?" She asked. The two boys turned to each other.

"Just science stuff." Dipper said with a forced grin. Victoria just smiled and turned but to her conversation with the chubby boy.

"So have you told Pacifica?" Asked Ernest.

"Well of course not, who do you think I am?" Dipper replied.

"Ah...You're Dipper." Ernest said. Dipper put his hand on Ernest's shoulder and said:

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Ah okay, sorry." Ernest replied. Dipper smiled and looked back at the two in front, he saw the Gideon got closer to Victoria. Suddenly, Dipper started to get a headache, he heard a voice calling out to him:

"Dipper quickly! Get back to the Shack! Dipper quickly! Get back to the Shack!" It said over and over again. Dipper looked up and saw smoke coming from the direction of the Mystery Shack. He didn't say anything and starting running, leaving the others behind.

End of Chapter 20: Ernest 2

What happened to the Mystery Shack? Is everyone inside okay? Find out in the next chapter.

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and got all the references. Sorry it took a bit of time to get this chapter out, I'll try to do a chapter a month. Don't be afraid to leave a comment and I thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
